Class Trip
by dragongoddess13
Summary: The gang is going to Washington D.C. for their world history class. Unfortunatly, Kaiba is going too. And worst of all he's sharing a room with Anzu. LEMONS! AZURESHIPPING!
1. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

Class Trip

Yugioh

Chapter 1: Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

A/N: Ok, please pay attention to the author's notes I write after each chapter… there may or may not be a question that I need all of you to answer…… anyway, here is the long awaited story that you all asked for… hope it's up to your standards.

* * *

"Ok, we'll take the bus to the train station in Shinjuku. Then we'll take the train to the airport in Tokyo. From there we'll fly to North Dakota, refuel and then it's a straight shot all the way to D.C." Mr. Yamamoto explained to the class.

Mr. Yamamoto, the world history teacher, arranged for his world history class to take a week long trip to Washington D.C. The whole class was extremely excited, well, most of the class.

Seto Kaiba sat in his assigned seat in the back corner, next to the windows. Emphize assigned. In his opinion, even though he had a lot of respect for Mr. Yamamoto, he put him in this seat to torture him. This seat right behind the geek squad. The only good thing about sitting behind them, and he would never admit it out loud, was the nice view of Anzu Mazaki's ass. Sure she had her annoying moments. Preaching about friendship and hope, and the people she hangs out with definitely detracted points from his rating of her. But she was smart, confident and beautiful, and the only girl that had the guts to stand up to him. His intellectual equal. Plus Mokuba really liked her and she saved his life from the rare hunters a few years back, so she really wasn't all that bad.

"So, everyone be packed and ready to go outside the school, tomorrow at 8:00 am." Just as he finished the bell rang. The room was quickly empty, leaving said friends and Seto Kaiba.

"Dis' is gonna be great." Joey said.

"Tell me about it. A whole week away from any parental supervision." Tristan replied. Yugi shook his head and turned to Anzu.

"Do you want to go to the arcade with us?" he asked. He blushed lightly when she looked up at him.

"Sorry Yugi, I told my dad I'd be home right after school. We're supposed to go out tonight, just the two of us." Anzu explained.

"Well then, we'll see you tomorrow." Tristan said.

The three boys walked out of the room, just as Anzu finished packing her bag.

When she was done, she slung it over her shoulder and walked out.

Kaiba watched her walk away, watching her hips sway from side to side seductively. Kaiba tore his gaze away, berating himself for his stupid male urges. Packing the rest of his books in his briefcase, he too walked out.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, dad." Anzu said.

"Of course, Tenshi, anything for you." Mr. Mazaki replied. Anzu smiled. "So what do you have to do tonight?" he asked.

"Just finish packing." She replied.

"Well, just be careful and stay with your friends." He said.

"I know dad, I'll call you every night, too." He smiled.

"You know I'm so proud of you Tenshi." He said. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter."

Pulling into the drive way, passing through the cast iron gates of their estate home, Mr. Mazaki parked his black Mercedes Benz in the garage and father and daughter walked into the house together.

* * *

Yugi lay on his bed starring up at the ceiling, absently listening to Tristan and Joey play duel monsters. The three friends decided to sleepover at Yugi's house so they wouldn't accidentally sleep in.

"_Yugi? Are you ok?" Atem asked. Yugi sighed._

"_Yea, I'm fine, just thinking." He replied._

"_About Anzu?" Atem questioned. Yugi nodded._

"_Do you think I'm crazy for thinking she could ever feel that way about me?" he asked._

"_I really don't know, Yugi. Things like that are very complicated. And they were a lot different in my time." Atem responded. Yugi sighed again. _

"_Yea, I guess you're right." _

"_I do know that you'll never know until you talk to her."_

"Hey Yuge." Joey said, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts. "Yous' ok?" he asked. Yugi nodded, plastering a fake smile on his face. The other two boys shrugged and went back to there game.

"HA!" Tristan exclaimed. "I win!"

"No way! You cheated!" Joey yelled.

* * *

"Why can't I stay home alone, big brother? I'm responsible enough." Mokuba whined.

"Because you're to young. I don't want you using the stove when no ones home and I don't want you pigging out on junk food." Kaiba explained.

"But Seto, I won't I promise." He continued to whine. Kaiba looked at him skeptically.

"I'm sure you won't." he replied sarcastically. "Besides, it's Roland, you like Roland."

"Yea, yea, I know, but I'm a kid I'm supposed to resist authority." Kaiba laughed.

"Sure kiddo, whatever you say." Kaiba replied, grabbing his suitcase and walking down the stairs, Mokuba trailing behind.

Kaiba put his bag down by the door and then walked into the kitchen. Mokuba sat on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar.

"So, Seto, when are you going to find a girlfriend?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba choked on his drink.

"What?!" he asked coughing.

"I said when are you going to find a girlfriend. I think you need one. Maybe someone like Anzu." He said. Kaiba looked at his little brother incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. Mokuba shook his head 'no'

"I don't need a girlfriend, especially not Mazaki."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 up. Hope you like it. Please review.

-RED


	2. Roommates

Class Trip

Chapter 2: Roommates

* * *

"Alright people, let's get on the bus." Mr. Yamamoto called, ushering everyone on the bus. Once everyone was in their seats, Mr. Yamamoto stood at the front of the bus.

"Ok class, I have the list of roommates right here." He said holding up a piece of paper.

"There are as follows, Miko and Kikyo, Jounochi and Honda, Yugi and Bakura, Otogi and Kagome, Billie and Sara….. he continued until he got to the last two…Seto and Anzu"

Both students snapped to attention.

"There are no changing partners. No matter what." He continued. He sat down and the bus began moving.

"This sucks." Anzu said laying her head on Joey's shoulder; he wrapped his arm around her, friendlily, around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Anzu. Yous'll hardly have to see him." Joey said, trying to comfort her. She smiled lightly.

It felt good to know she had friends who cared about her. Kaiba doesn't know what he's missing out on. Then again, maybe he really is happy, just he and Mokuba. No one really knows, except Mokuba of course, what he's really like in private.

"He maybe an ok guy if Mokuba turned out so sweet. Maybe if I just stay out of his way it won't be so bad."

* * *

"Ok people, its late so line up to get your keys and head up to your rooms.

The students did as they were told and then filed upstairs.

Kaiba unwillingly walked with Anzu toward room 313, their room. He waited as she unlocked the door and then walked in behind her.

The room was pretty large. There was a sitting room and a small kitchen. Also a bathroom near the entrance and two bedrooms each one on either side of the sitting room.

"Looks like we'll have to share a bathroom." Anzu said picking her bag up and walking into the nearest bedroom.

"Oh great." Kaiba thought. "This is going to be a long weekend."

* * *

The Next Morning

Sunlight shone through the curtains awaking the young brunette girl sleeping in bed. She stirred. Opening her eyes she slowly sat up and looked over at the clock.

7:00 am

She groaned, but got up none the less. She stood and stretched, her short, shorts rising up with her spaghetti strapped tank top.

"Yawning, she grabbed her beauty supplies, clothes, towel, and headed out of the room.

Seto Kaiba sat poised on the couch reading the paper. All was quiet until her heard the door open. Glancing up above the edge of the paper, he thanked god the paper hid the rest of his face. He forced his jaw back up as he watched her walk toward the bathroom, swinging her hips as she walked.

"Damn." He thought. "Wait! What?"

30 minutes later, Anzu walked out of the bathroom dressed in tight blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then walked back into her room.

Picking up her cell phone, she dialed her father's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Mr. Mazakianswered.

"Hey daddy." Anzu greeted.

"Hey Tenshi, how are you? Was the plane ride ok?"

"Yea, kinda bumpy though." Anzu replied.

"Alright then, I have to go back to work, but thank you for calling." Mr. Mazaki said.

"Kay, love you." Anzu replied as she hung up the phone.

She checked the clock; it read 8:00am.

"Time for breakfast." She said stretching.

Walking out of the room, she grabbed her key and left.

* * *

In the Dinning room

Anzu looked around the dinning room and found Yugi. Walking over, she sat across from her old friend.

"Morning Yugi." She said.

"Morning Anzu." He replied.

"Joey and Tristan still sleeping?" she asked.

"No, they're around here somewhere." Yugi said.

"Should have known, they'd never pass up a free meal."

"Damn straight." Joey said walking up with Tristan. Both teens had armfuls of food. They sat down with said teens.

"So, Anzu, hows life wit money bags?" Joey asked.

"Not bad so far. I've only seen him like once since yesterday." She explained.

"Yea, well let's hope it stays that way." Tristan said. Anzu smiled.

"I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself. Don't worry." She said.

Before any of the three boys could reply, the teacher called everyone's attention.

"Ok guys, today is a resting day. If you want to go out, please stick with a buddy, otherwise stay in the hotel." Mr. Yamamoto said.

Anzu yawned.

"Well that's my cue. I'm headed back to bed." She said stealing one of Joey's bananas and heading to the elevator.

"She stole my banana." Joey whined as she walked away. Anzu chuckled to herself.

* * *

In the Room

Seto Kaiba typed away at his computer at lightning speed. Just because he was on this class trip, didn't mean he didn't have work to do.

The only time his tempo slowed was when he heard the door open.

Anzu walked into the room, passing Kaiba on the couch and headed into her room. Just as she hit the doorway of her room, Kaiba spoke up.

"What do we have to do today?" he asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks, completely thrown off by his sudden need to speak. She turned to look at him, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Was he talking to me?" she thought. "Of course he was stupid, now answer his question."

"Um, it's a resting day. If you want to go out of the hotel, you need a buddy." She explained. Before he could reply she ducked into her room and closed the door.

"Kaiba starred at the door blankly.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself. "Is it really that hard to believe that I would speak to her even if it was just a simple question?" he thought for a moment. "Why do I care?" he shook the thoughts away. "I don't care, this is ridiculous."

"Idiot." Anzu thought. "I can't believe I got so shaken up by him. This is ridiculous. Although he did catch me by surprise." She sighed, falling back on the bed. "I really need to relax."

Taking deep relaxing breaths, she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night.

8:00pm

Kaiba looked up at the clock over the kitchen entry way. For the past hour, he'd been doing nothing but flipping through the channels on the T.V.

It had been quiet in the room all day and he hadn't seen Anzu since this morning. Not that he cared. At first he thought it was strange that the usually lively girl could stay cooped up all day in her room and at some point he had argued with himself about checking on her, but he soon dismissed the idea when he heard her bumping around and then the distinct sound of typing keys. That particular sound really confused him, but then again, why should he care?

He sighed for the hundredth time that day as he slumped down on the couch and flipped through the channels a little less enthusiastically then before.

By 8:30pm, Seto Kaiba had found himself completely bored. His stomach began to rumble as he laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He had missed dinner, opting not to be stuck in the dinning room with his annoying classmates.

"Curfew's at midnight." He thought. "Perhaps I could step out for a bite to eat.

As he went to stand, a thought struck him.

"Shit, I can't leave by myself." He thought.

He sighed again as he sat back down. A few bumps in the room next door alerted him to his room mate's presence.

He thought for a moment before making a decision.

Standing yet again from his place, he casually walked up to said room mates door and knocked.

There was movement inside before the door opened.

Anzu stood in the doorway of her room completely shocked.

Seto Kaiba, the man who was not shy about letting her know he didn't like her, was standing on the other side of her door.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little." She replied still a little surprised.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Relax." He said. "We're not allowed to leave on our own."

"Oh….ok." Anzu replied. She turned on her heels and walked back into her room, to her closet.

Kaiba leaned against the door frame and looked in on her room as he waited. He looked toward the bed to see her laptop and notebooks and pens of different colors scattered all over the bed.

Before he could voice his confusion, Anzu appeared in front of him, now wearing a black zip up hoodie with Jack and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas on it. She also carried a black and white purse.

"Ready?" she asked.

He didn't know if it was just him, it probably was, but she seemed a little nervous to him. She was probably just worried her friends would get mad.

If you asked him, she relied too much on her friends. One day they were going to stop her from doing something she really wanted to do and she would resent them for it and then she could kiss that beloved friendship good bye.

As they stepped out of the elevator, Kaiba noticed that Anzu was discreetly looking around the lounge, dinning room and main lobby.

Kaiba sighed.

"Look if you're worried about your friends, you don't have to come." He said.

She looked up at him and thought about what he said. Then as if to answer his question, her stomach growled.

She sighed.

"Let's go."

"It's just dinner." She thought. "Two civilized adults going out to get something to eat."

How bad could it be?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 down, three up soon. Please review, they make me feel loved. –lol-

-RED


	3. A Night on the Town

Class Trip

Chapter 3: A Night on the Town

* * *

The two teens had been walking for about 10 minutes in an awkward silence., well at least Anzu thought it was awkward. She wasn't sure about Kaiba.

After a few more minutes of walking, Kaiba spoke up.

"What do you want?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Anything I suppose. I'm not really picky." She finally replied.

They continued walking after that until Kaiba veered off to the left and into a Chinese restaurant, Anzu close behind. Once inside they grabbed a booth and sat across from each other.

They again were silent until the waitress came over for their orders and then even after that they were silent. (geez, they're such a lively couple aren't they?)

After awhile Anzu grew tired of the silence.

"So," She started. "How's Mokuba?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"He's doing well." Kaiba replied.

"Did he ever get into that school he wanted?" she asked. Kaiba was surprised that he had told her, then again, his little brother was quite fond of her.

"Uh…yea, he was accepted, but he's not sure he wants to leave his friends." Kaiba replied, trying his hardest not to sound annoyed with the word friends.

Anzu was silent for a moment, then said something that completely shocked Kaiba.

"That's not a good reason." She said. "If they're his friends, then they'll still be his friends if he goes to another school."

"And what if they won't?" Kaiba asked, deciding to test her.

"If their truly his friends, they'll get over it. If not, then he'll just have to make new friends.

Kaiba just sat there speechless. The one girl he thought he had figured out, just threw him a complete curve ball.

Maybe she wasn't such a friendship-crazed, cheerleader after all.

Once their food came, the conversation seemed to pick up, and they talked about almost everything. And when they were done and had pushed their plates aside, waiting for the bill, Anzu made one request.

"Kaiba," she started. He listened. "Tonight's been really fun. But given our history together, that will probably change real soon. So I was kind of hoping that we could put our differences aside for the week."

Kaiba sighed and Anzu feared that he was going to say something rude and demeaning, like, 'Did you actually think I was here to make nice?' or 'You really need to grow up Mazaki.'. But he didn't, in fact he said something that surprised her, she almost had to take a double take in order to comprehend what he said.

"I agree. It would be a waste of both time and energy arguing."

Anzu smiled , once everything he said sunk in/

"So then friends…..in a manner of speaking?" she said.

Kaiba thought for a moment.

"Friends…..in a manner of speaking."

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Tristan knocked on the door of Anzu and Kaiba's room

"Where are they?" Joey asked.

"Maybe they went out to eat." Yugi replied. "They both missed dinner."

"I highly doubt, that Anzu, none the less Kaiba, would willingly go out together." Bakura said.

"No one said they went willingly." Tristan said. "You have to go out with a buddy."

"If he does anythin' ta' her it'll be da' last thing he eva' does." Joey said. (Man I hate writing his accent. –lol-)

"Just relax Joey. Anzu can take care of herself. We'll talk to her in the morning." Yugi said.

* * *

Anzu sat on one of the benches outside the restaurant, as she waited for Kaiba to come out.

It amazed her how much Kaiba had opened up to her and then how willing he was to stay civil with each other. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey baby." She heard. She looked up.

Next to her sat a tall brown haired ma. She could tell by the look in his eye that he wasn't being polite.

"What's a pretty little thing like you, doing all alone in a place like this?" another voice said.

she turned to see a larger man standing behind her. The evil smirk on his face only confirmed her fears.

She felt a hand on her thigh and whipped her head around to see the first man smirking.

"Come on baby, why don't you let me and my friend here show you a good time."

Before she could say anything, the sound of someone clearing they're throat, drew the threes attention.

Anzu turned to look back, behind the second man.

Kaiba stood menacingly behind the second man. He looked down at Anzu when she turned around. Her eyes were full of fear, and they begged for him to help her.

His anger rose inside him, but he didn't let it show on his face.

He glared at the man who was touching her until removed his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaiba asked. Anzu nodded as she stood from the bench and walked up to him. He surprised her when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her protectively to his side.

He glared at the two men one last time before he led Anzu across the street and down the block.

When Kaiba felt they were far enough away, he let her go and turned to look her in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded weakly.

She looked like she was going to be sick. Her face was pale and she looked like she was fighting off tears.

Kaiba sighed.

"So much for just dinner." He said.

she smiled lightly at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Come on, let's get back."

* * *

Later that Night

Kaiba lay on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. The events of the day replayed in his mind.

"Something must be wrong with me." He thought. "I'm getting soft."

First this morning he caught himself starring at Anzu as she walked by, which any straight man would do, but he was the CEO of a major company, he needed to present himself as a sophisticated individual.

Then of course he actually gave in to the idea of having dinner with her, which subsequently put him in a position in which he opened up to her.

And to top it all off, he actually agreed to be civil with her. That one bugged hi the most, because, even though he would never admit it to anyone, he love when she was mad at him. She was really cute when she pouted, not to mention he enjoyed their battles of wits.

It was as if the part of his brain that told him she was an annoying cheerleader, just shut off.

"Hope I don't need anything in that part." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

A/N: Please review. The more reviews the faster I'll update.


	4. The Beginning

Class Trip

Chapter 4: The Beginning

* * *

Anzu opened her eyes as she heard the shower turn on down the hall. She looked towards the clock on the bed side table.

6:00

"My god, he's on vacation and he still gets up early." Anzu mumbled.

Sighing she turned on her back and closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, after about twenty minutes, she realized that wasn't going to happen.

Begrudgingly, she stood from her bed and walked into the living room. Once there, she lay back on the couch and waited for Kaiba to finish in the bathroom.

While she lay out, looking up at the ceiling, she ran through the events of the night before in her head.

"I can't believe how nice he was to me, yesterday." She sighed. "To bad it probably won't last.

"What won't last?"

Anzu sat up startled. She blushed a deep shade of red. She hadn't even realized she had said that last part out loud. And to top it all off, Seto Kaiba, now in her mind, the world's sexiest bachelor, was standing in front of her with only a long white towel around his waist and water glistening on his chest. His hair was soggy, yet extremely sexy matted to his head.

"Um…." She started. "I….uh….I…meant the weather, the weather probably won't last." She explained, frantically trying to cover up her mistake.

Kaiba eyed her strangely, before brushing it off and heading to his room.

When he closed the door, he could hear Anzu whispering to herself through it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered harshly. "Bad, Bad girl."

Kaiba smirked when he realized what she was talking about.

* * *

Later that Day

Mr. Yamamoto's class had just finished their tour of the Smithsonian museum, and was now permitted to go out on their own.

"So you and Kaiba are friends now?" Yugi asked.

"In a manner of speaking, just until the trip is over." Anzu explained.

"Yea, well I don't like it." Tristan said.

"Me neither." Joey added.

"Well I'd like to enjoy this trip, and I can't do that if we're down each other's throats." Anzu said.

"Makes sense." Yugi replied. Joey and Tristan looked at him surprised.

"Yuge, He's ya rival man." Joey said.

"Exactly how can you be ok with this?" Tristan added.

"Cause, he's not Yugi's rival, he's mine." Atem said suddenly appearing before them.

"Nice timing." Anzu said.

"Thank you."

Joey and Tristan sighed exasperatedly.

"Whatever." They both said.

Anzu giggled at the defeated looks on their faces.

"Besides." Atem added "Technically he was my cousin in a past life, and an honorably noble man."

"I'm sorry, but no matter what he was like in a past life, it doesn't change who he is now." Tristan said.

"Yea a rich, snotty, stuck up, egotistical, rude, pompous, over inflated, evil…." Joey continued his list.

In the meantime Anzu and Atem just shook their heads, got up and walked away.

"Lunch?" Atem asked.

"Sounds good." Anzu replied.

* * *

"So he's standing on the edge of the pool, completely oblivious that Tristan was sneaking up behind him. When out of nowhere, Yugi comes screaming through the backyard, running into Tristan who knocked Joey over at the same time and all three of them wound up in the pool." Anzu said.

Atem couldn't stop laughing.

The two friends were sitting in a booth across from each other, at a local diner. They were now waiting for their food and Anzu was telling Atem stories of the gang before Yugi put the puzzle together.

Once Atem had stopped laughing, the two friends sat in a comfortable silence, until Atem spoke up.

"Yugi would kill me if he found out I was about to tell you this, but…" Anzu cut him off.

"I know he has a crush on me." She said. Atem sighed.

"And you don't feel the same way?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'

"He's a great friend and he's really sweet, but I'm just not interested in him that way." She explained.

Atem nodded in understanding. Before either could say anything else, their food came and they continued their meals in silence.

* * *

Seto Kaiba walked down the street in downtown D.C. His thoughts were plagued with everything from business o his little brother. And somewhere in between he realized that his thoughts had crossed a certain blue eyed brunette, on more then a few occasions.

It was strange to him, this feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach. He kept telling himself that he didn't care, but somewhere in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he felt more for her.

Although it would be ridiculous. He'd only been around her for less then two days. Of course his late mother used to say that love presents itself in the strangest and most illogical ways. Which was why love wasn't one of his main priorities. He didn't like illogical. He liked things to have a place, a purpose, a reason for being. Because if it didn't then there was no reason for its existence.

Then again, even though he had everything he wanted, his brother, his company. He still felt he had room for more.

It was strange to him, because he had never felt that way before.

He continued his walk down the street. The wind blew lightly, whipping at his face as a few orange and yellow leaves fell from the trees.

As he walked in silence, he realized there were foot falls close behind him. He discreetly looked over his shoulder to see the two men from the night before, behind him.

He looked straight ahead and quickly devised a plan.

* * *

A/N: Ok I've decided to write this in two parts… part I: class trip part II: Home. It'll all be the same story but I'll designate the parts that are separate.

Please review. The next chapter is the lemon chapter.

-RED


	5. Smitten for Passion

Class Trip

Chapter 5: Smitten for Passion

* * *

Anzu sat on the couch in the hotel room, flipping through the channels. The only time she looked away from the T.V. was when she heard the door open and close.

She put the remote down as Kaiba walked into the main room.

She gasped.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" she exclaimed, running up to him after seeing the small bruise forming under his eye.

"Nothing I'm fine." He replied, trying to avoid her.

"No you're not, what happened?" Anzu continued, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pack of ice from the freezer.

He took it from her when she offered it and then sat down on the couch. She sat next to him.

They were silent for awhile until Anzu spoke up.

"Seto?" she questioned quietly.

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise. She'd never used his first name before. Something inside him seemed to melt when he heard her say it.

He sighed.

"I ran into those guys from the other night." He explained.

"What?!" she asked shocked. "You should tell Mr. Yamamoto." She finished standing up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the couch.

"Don't." he said. "They won't be bothering us again." He explained. "This is nothing compared to what I did to them."

She starred at him for awhile, as if contemplating his words, then sighed and gave in.

Anzu examined his bruise again and noted a small cut just below it.

Standing from the couch, she grabbed the first- aid kit and then walked back out to sit next to him again.

She fiddled around with the kit a little then pulled out some peroxide and an applicator pad. Turning toward him, she began to clean his cut.

Kaiba watched intently as she cleaned the small wound under his cheek bone. She looked so focused, so intent on helping him.

She was starting to take civil to whole new level.

When she was done with the peroxide, she pulled out a small tube that looked like lip gloss. She opened it and made a more to put it on him. He ducked away.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Liquid band aid." She explained. "It will protect it like a real band aid, while camoflauging it."

He eyed her suspiciously before letting her proceed.

Once she was done, she repacked the kit and put it back into the bathroom.

As she turned around to leave the bathroom, she ran face first into a hard muscular chest.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. As she tried to pass Kaiba, but everytime she tried to go around he walked in front of her.

She looked up at him confused. She wouldn't lie, the look in his eye scared her a little.

He heart began to race as she realized her was getting closer. Before he could make contact, there was a knock on the door.

He cursed inwardly as she ducked away from him and answered the door.

"Oh, hey Kikyo." Anzu greeted. The bathroom door slammed shut.

"Hey." Kikyo greeted in return. "Um… do you have a razor head?" she whispered, so no one else could hear.

"Sure." Anzu replied, leading her classmate to her room.

Once everything was squared away and Kikyo was gone, Anzu sat down on the couch, with her notebook and pen and began to write.

MEANWHILE

"what the hell is wrong with me?" he thought.

"What the hell was I doing?"

Everything that happened started to replay in his head. He couldn't believe he had almost kissed her. Her, his rivals' best friend. And to top it all off, he knew exactly what he was doing when he followed her into the bathroom.

He sighed.

"I can't be falling for her." He whispered.

He absently heard the phone ringing in the living room, but quietly dismissed it and went back to his thoughts.

It was only when he heard a knock at the door that he dropped his thoughts for good.

Ring…ring…ri…

Anzu answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Um…is Seto there?" _Mokuba asked confused.

"Oh hi Mokuba." Anzu greeted.

"_Anzu?"_ he questioned.

"Yep."

"_Oh, Hi. What are you doing in my brother's room?" _he asked.

"We're roommates." She explained.

"_Really?"_ Mokuba asked.

"Uh, huh." Anzu replied. "Hang on I'll pass you to your brother."

Anzu stood from the couch and walked to the bathroom. Knocking on the door she waited for an answer.

Kaiba opened the door and looked down at her with a hard stare.

"It's Mokuba." She said handing him the phone. He snatched it from her and walked passed her, walking toward his room.

When he was gone, Anzu just stood there completely speechless.

"What did I do?"

* * *

"Hey bro." Mokuba answered, when he did. "Did you forget to tell me something?" he asked.

"Like what?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, I don't know, like maybe your room mate's Anzu." Mokuba said outraged.

Kaiba sighed.

"Can we not talk about that?" he asked.

The other end was silent, then. "Whatever."

* * *

Later that Night

Anzu was still sitting on the couch writing, when Kaiba walked out. He walked into the kitchen and shuffled through the fridge.

Anzu listened for awhile until she decided to do something she knew she would regret.

Kaiba bent over to et a better in the fridge, when he heard a small voice.

"Kaiba?"

he looked towards the door way of the kitchen.

"Shit." He thought. "Don't say it."

He studied her form and knew it was coming.

"I was wondering." She started.

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it." He repeated in his head.

"About earlier."

"It was nothing." He said abruptly. She looked at him surprised as he walked past her.

He could have just stopped talking, he should have just stopped talking. But it seemed that part of his brain, the part that told him she was an annoying cheerleader, turned back on.

He scoffed.

"You didn't actually think I was interested in you?" he said cockily.

BIG MISTAKE

"Excuse you?" she said. "I f I remember correctly you tried to kiss me."

"You obviously don't remember correctly then." He shot back. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm way out of your league!"

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "You couldn't get with this in your wildest dreams."

Kaiba smirked. "Is that so?" he asked, advancing toward her.

"It is." She replied defiantly, crossing her arms and holding her ground.

Kaiba smirked down at her as the stood toe to toe. Her defiant expression never changed.

Kaiba slowly bent down subsequently bringing them together. He kissed her deeply and fully on the lips.

It took every ounce of her energy not to give into him.

When they pulled away he looked down at her.

"I'm impressed." He said. she smirked.

Before she could retort Kaiba pulled her hard against him and guided her back against the wall. She gasped as he captured her lips in a more forceful kiss.

Her eyes were wide with shock as she felt the passion pour off of him.

She used every ounce of her energy to fight him off again, but in the end it wasn't enough.

Kaiba could feel her relax under him. He smirked into the kiss.

He had won, but he didn't stop.

He moved his hand down her thigh. Cupping the back, he hooked her leg over his hip, bringing them into full contact.

Anzu's eyes widened in shock, when she realized where this was going.

And even though she knew, she made no action to stop him.

If something went wrong, she would only have herself to blame.

By the time she came out of her thoughts, she was lying on her back in Kaiba's room.

She moaned as she trailed kisses down her neck. A gasp escaped her lungs when he bit the junction of her shoulder and neck, then smoothed it over with his tongue.

She fisted her hands in his hair pulling his head closer to her.

Kaiba moved his hands swiftly under her shir, cupping her breasts through her black lacy bra. She moaned lowly as he messaged them before ripping her shirt off, over her head.

The cool air of the room condensed on her skin, creating a glossy sheen.

Kaiba trailed his tongue from the edge of her jeans all the way up to the valley of her breasts. He reached behind her and with one hand unsnapped her bra and tore it away from her.

In an act of self consciousness, she tried to cover herself, but soon found her arms pinned above her head.

The next few minutes were filled with gasps, pants, and moans, as clothes went flying and kisses, nips, and sucks were exchanged.

The two teens soon found themselves ready to accept each other.

With one quick thrust, he pushed himself into her and was surprised to find, she wasn't a virgin.

Anzu's eyes were glazed with pleasure as Kaiba brought her over the edge over and over.

They were both nearing completion.

"Seto!" she cried as she reached her limit.

"Urgh!" Kiaba grunted as he slammed into her three more times, before collapsing completely spent.

Both, completely exhausted, made no move to leave the other and soon they drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know the lemon sucked. More soon please review.

-RED


	6. Aftermath:Not What You

Class Trip

Chapter 6: Aftermath; Not What You'd Expect

* * *

It was all a game, just a game to him and he won. And I let him….Ha, let him, yea right. Like I would actually let him win, I'm way too competitive for that. Maybe I did give up eventually, but let's face it, who wouldn't? and don't lie to yourself and say you wouldn't, cause if you were sandwiched between a wall and a tall, muscular, sexy man and he was kissing you with so much passion that your head was spinning, you too, would give up.

Anzu sighed as she rolled over onto her back. The blanket was scrunched up to her armpits, covering her chest and her messy chocolate hair was strewn all over the pillow.

She sighed again.

She could hear the shower running down the hall. She guessed he woke up before her.

"Way to go captain obvious." She said to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Anzu sat up startled…again. There he was again, wearing that long white towel, looking as sexy as ever all covered with water droplets.

She looked him up and down, not even worrying about being discreet, her dignity was in the toilet, why not live it up.

Her eyes met his and she suddenly became aware that he was smirking.

She followed his line of sight down to her, now, exposed chest. She gasped as she yanked the blankets up to cover herself.

"Oh, no." Kaiba whispered in her ear. She looked over at him surprised at his sudden appearance. "Don't cover up."

"How did you…?" her sentence caught in her throat.

"Long strides." He answered pushing her back, so she was lying under him.

At that moment, all thoughts of games, of winning, of awkwardness, flew out of their 4th story balcony window and hit the ground at 9.8 meters per second squared.

"Dear God." She thought.

* * *

Anzu sighed as the warm water hit her and soothed away the knots.

She smiled as she thought about the night before. It was completely incredible. She'd been with a guy before, but it hadn't even come close to last night.

She smiled.

Strangely enough, even though it all started as a game to them, Kaiba had seemed to act….different, for lack of a better word, about it this morning.

"Probably milking it for all it's worth." She said.

"You're talking to yourself again." Kaiba said. Anzu stuck her head out through the curtain.

"What the hell?" she said.

Seto Kaiba was now standing at the, clad in a pair of sweat pants, brushing his teeth.

"Ever hear of a thing called privacy?" Anzu exclaimed. Kaiba smirked.

"Last time I checked, we were beyond that." He said cockily.

She glared at him before chucking her wash rag at him and ducking back into the shower.

Kaiba peeled the washcloth off his face and walked toward the shower, sticking his hand in, he heard her 'yelp'

"You dropped this." He said casually. She snatched it form him.

He chuckled inwardly when he heard her growl.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Anzu stepped out of the bathroom in a short black towel. The minute she stepped into the living room she found herself pulled down to the couch.

When she finally realized what happened, she was lying on top of Kaiba.

"Um…..what are you doing?" she asked blushing.

Kaiba hooked his arm around her waist and swapped places.

"If I were really using you, would I be so attentive to you?" he asked.

She looked up at him surprised.

A knock at the door, prevented her from replying.

As he got up to answer the door he said, "You should probably go get dressed."

She nodded blankly before taking off.

Kaiba walked to the door and opened it. Mr. Yamamoto stood on the other side.

"I'm making the rounds to let everyone know we're staying in today. If you do go out, stick with a buddy and dress warmly, because it's snowing like crazy out there.

Kaiba nodded in understanding, then said his goodbyes and shut the door.

When he walked back into the living room, Anzu was sitting on the couch dressed in tight blue jeans and a tight red t shirt. In her lap was a notebook, which she was writing in.

Kaiba walked over and sat as close as possible to her. As soon as he started looking over her shoulder, she snapped the book shut.

"You've officially piqued my curiosity." He said. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He added.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Touché."

She smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Cause I want to know what you're writing." He replied, slouching down in the chair a little.

"No, I mean, this, all of this. You and me and this." She said. "You're so…….different. Like you're finally acting like a teenager." She explained.

"Guess I just needed help." He smiled at her. "But, I think we should keep this a secret. Imagine if the tabloids got a hold of this."

"I know, you're right. I mean I'd be more worried about Joey then the tabloids." She said.

They were silent as Anzu scrunched down in her seat to lay her head on Kaiba's shoulder. She starred out the window and smiled.

"I love the snow." She said. Kaiba looked over at her to see her looking out the window.

"Every year, I promise myself I'm going to learn how to ice skate but I never do."

"You're a dancer, and you don't know how to ice skate?" he asked. She didn't reply. He looked down at her.

"My mom….she was supposed to teach me, but…..she never got around to it." Anzu explained.

Kaiba was silent as he took in what she said.

* * *

A/N: Ok, the first look at the deeper story. Please review. Next chapter I will pose a question to you about chapter 8. Please review, your opinion matters.

P.S. Sorry for the OCNESS, i like the gentler side of Kaiba

-RED


	7. Something Special

Class Trip

Chapter 7: Something special

* * *

About half an hour ago, Kaiba left Anzu asleep on the couch.

After considering what she had told him earlier, he came up with a plan.

He always had a plan and today was no different. This plan however, was different from his other plans.

After about four phone calls, he found what he was looking for. It would be perfect.

* * *

Anzu stirred.

Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. She was in the living room, lying on the couch.

"Seto?" she whimpered almost inaudibly.

Kaiba stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Evening sleep head." He said walking up to her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"6:00." He replied.

"Oh my god. Did I really sleep that late?"

Kaiba nodded.

Kaiba sat next to her and handed her a bottle of water. She thanked him.

"Get ready to go." He said. He looked confused.

"Where?" she asked.

"Dinner and then a special surprise." He said getting up and walking into his room.

He came back out a few minutes later dressed in blue jeans and a black sweater.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

He took her coat from her and held it up so she could slip it on. He then put on his own coat and led her out the door.

About fifteen minutes later, they were ten minutes away from the Smithsonian, when Kaiba led Anzu into an old dinner.

He led her to the back where there was a half circle booth, they both slid into.

"This is place is so cozy. When'd you find it?"

"Yesterday, I had lunch after the museum." He explained.

The two sat in silence as they looked over the menus.

A tall blonde waitress, probably about 50 walked up to them.

"Well good evening, my name is Barbra Jean, and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get ya'll?"

"A cheese burger, fries and a coke." Anzu replied.

"Same." Kaiba said.

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back with your orders."

"So….." Anzu began. "This surprise?" Kaiba cut her off.

"It's a surprise." He said. She pouted.

"Not even a little hint?" she asked. He shook his head.

He chuckled at the suspicious look on her face.

"Here you go guys." Barbra Jean said, placing their food and drink in front of them. "Enjoy."

She laid the check down on the table and walked away.

The young couple ate in silence until they were done and the check was paid. They the proceeded to continue their walk down the street.

The sun had set while they were eating and it was now 8:30.

"Just a little hint?" Anzu nagged.

"Nope." Kaiba replied.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No… man you're worse then Mokuba." Kaiba said chuckling.

Kaiba led Anzu into a large park. They walked down a large wooded path incomplete darkness.

"Should have brought a flash light." Kaiba thought. He then felt Anzu curl up tighter to his side. "Or not."

He smirked.

"Um…are we almost there?" she asked a little uneasy.

"Actually." He replied. "We're here."

"Oh…….I can't see anything." She said. (Silence) "Seto?" (Silence) "Seto?!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down." Kaiba said. A few seconds later the world around her was lit with a thousand white lights. She gasped.

She was standing in a clearing, looking out on a large frozen pond. The trees around her were wrapped and had draped over them, white icicle lights.

Kaiba walked up behind her and reached around her, handing her a pair of white ice skates.

She looked at him surprised.

"You said you wanted to learn." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

She looked around and found a bench. Sitting down they proceeded to change their shoes. Once Kaiba was done, he stood from the bench and walked out onto the ice. Anzu the stepped toward the edge of the pond. Kaiba skated up to her and held his hands out for her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure, trust me."

Anzu took a deep breath as she grabbed his hands and let him guide her on to the ice. She wobbled a little before she balanced out.

"Ok, now stand up straight."

"K."

"And stretch your arms out."

"K."

Kaiba skated behind her and put his hands on her hips. She blushed and was extremely thankful she could blame it on the cold.

"Alright." He said after she covered his hands with hers.

"Glide with your right, then glide with your left." He explained.

She took another deep breath.

"Ok, right, left, right, left." She mumbled to herself as she glided along, Kaiba holding on from behind.

"I'm going to let go now, ya ready?" Kaiba said. She nodded.

Once he let her go, she glided across the ice a few feet away. When she got so far, she turned around to face him.

"I did it." She exclaimed happily. Kaiba smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Good job, now come back." He said. She too another deep breath and slowly started towards him. She smiled as she realized she was doing well.

As she got closer to him, she stumbled and lost her balance. As she fell she braced herself for the hard icy ground beneath her.

It never came.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Kaiba holding her up. She straightened herself out.

At one point she looked up at him again and realized how close they were. She also realized that he was still holding onto her.

"Is he getting closer?" she thought. Before her thoughts could go any farther, Kaiba captured her lips in a searing kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist.

A few minutes later they pulled apart, breathless.

Anzu rested her head on his chest as he held her closer.

"Thank you, Seto." Anzu said after a few moments of silence. He kissed the top of her head.

They stood in silence a little longer until Kaiba pulled away.

Without warning, he ducked down and picked her up bridal style.

She 'eeked' in surprised before she laughed. She wrapped her arms around her neck as he spun around. When he stopped she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Anzu lay in bed watching Kaiba sleep. She had seen a different side of him today. I side she knew she was falling in love with.

It amazed her how different he was to her. It was nice. She always knew he was a good person. Like she said before, he had to be, to have raised such a sweet brother.

If only the guys could see this side of him. They would never approve of hat they were doing, but at the moment, she didn't care. She was content to just watch him. She would worry about everything else, some other time.

* * *

A/N: ok, the next chapter will be kind of short, but it will answer the questions you've all been asking. I.e. why is Anzu not a virgin? What happened to her mother? … Etc. also; please read my story attitude, there will be a reference to it in the next chapter.

-RED


	8. Q&A

Class Trip

Chapter 8: Q & A

* * *

"You wanna what?" Kaiba asked.

"Get to know you better." Anzu replied.

"I hate to break it to you, but I have no life other then Mokuba, work and high school. There's nothing to know." He explained.

"Just give it a try. I'll ask a question and then you ask a question." She said.

Kaiba thought for a moment.

"I guess there are a few things I'd like to know." He said.

"Great." Anzu said excitedly, sitting up and hugging the blankets to her chest. Kaiba sighed.

"Alright, you first." He said consenting.

"Ok." She thought for a moment. "I know about your stepfather, may he burn in hell, but what about your real parents?"

Kaiba sighed again as he wrapped his arm around Anzu and pulled her down to lie next to him.

"My father was a business man, a friend of your father's actually, and my mother was a chef. One day they were coming home from a business formal dinner and they were blind sided by a drunk driver.

Anzu was silent as she curled up closer to his side. The silence wasn't awkward, but, peaceful. After awhile Kaiba broke the silence.

"My turn." He said. "A few months ago I heard your friends talking about you. Joey and Tristan said that Yugi changes people. They wanted to know how he changed you. Yugi said that…..well he compared you to me. Cold, distant, etc. Why?" he asked.

"When Yugi and I became friends, I had just come back to school from personal leave." She explained.

"Personal leave?" He asked confused. She took a deep breath.

"My mother was a doctor who went out of her way to help patients. One day she helped the wrong person. The woman's abusive husband decided to take his wife's leaving out on my mom."

Kaiba felt drops of water hit his bare chest. He pulled Anzu closer to him.

"I witnessed the whole thing, so I testified against him. He was sentenced to death."

Another silence fell between them. This time it wasn't quite as peaceful.

"Do you still want to do this?" Kaiba asked.

Anzu didn't reply.

"If you hate your stepfather so much, then why do you live the way he wanted you to?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to respond, but then stopped and thought about it.

"Well," he started. "It's complicated. While I hate him, he taught me a lot. And everything he's taught me contributes to my being able to take care of Mokuba." He explained.

She nodded in understanding.

"Your turn." Anzu said. Kaiba smirked; he had the perfect question for her.

Kaiba rolled over and brought her under him.

"You weren't a virgin." He stated.

"Well of course not." She replied. "Look at this sexy body. I've got to beat guys off with a stick." She finished cockily.

Kaiba let his eyes follow the parts of her body he could see.

"Yea, I can see that." He said. She blushed. "But what about me?" he asked. She smirked.

"I don't want **you** to go anywhere. I like you right here."

He smirked.

"Glad to hear it." He said leaning down and capturing her lips. When he pulled away he looked down at her.

"Now, seriously." He said. She sighed.

"My last boyfriend convinced me that he loved me." She explained. "Once he got what he wanted, he dumped me."

Kaiba starred down at her for a moment.

"I'll kick his ass."

Anzu burst into a fit of laughs.

* * *

"Something's jus' not right." Joey said.

"Would you get off it already?" Tristan said.

"Get off what?" Yugi asked, curiosity piqued.

"Nothin'" Joey replied dejectedly.

"Joey has this crazy idea that something is going on between Kaiba and Anzu. He has no evidence, no real reason to believe such a thing, except a hunch."

"It's not jus' a hunch." Joey defended. "Think about it. First they go out to eat and the next day she's singing his praises."

"She said he was an ok guy, that's hardly praise." Yugi said. Joey sighed.

"**And Then**." He continued. "They go out again last night and they come back late **and** we haven't seen her yet today."

"Ok, one, it's still early, she's probably still asleep. She's never been a morning person. And, Two, even if something was going on, which I highly doubt there is, It's none of your business. For all you know, she's gotten through to him and he's a changed man."

"Since when have you been so understanding?" Joey asked.

"I thought I'd try something different." Tristan said. Yugi scoffed.

"More like, he found out your sister only goes for sensitive and reasonable guys." Yugi explained.

Joey glared at Tristan.

"Traitor." Tristan mumbled.

Yugi shook his head.

"Look," he began. "The point is, let it go." Tristan said.

"Whatever."

* * *

A/N: Ok, chapter 8 down. Please review. Next chapter is promising to be very interesting, so it may take a little longer then usual to update.

-RED


	9. Privacy pt1

Class Trip

Chapter 9: Privacy pt.I

* * *

"Joey?" Anzu questioned. "Why are you sitting so close to me?" She watched him as he glared at the back of Kaiba's head from across the room.

"Joey?" she asked, he didn't respond. "Joey?!" she exclaimed.

He snapped his head around to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Move over." She said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." He replied.

Anzu shook her head. She looked over at Tristan and Yugi next to her. Tristan was snickering and Yugi looked annoyed. They both looked over at her to the suspicious look on her face and turned away immediately.

She looked forward again, a little pissed off.

Mr. Yamamoto's class was now sitting in the hotel dinning room waiting for him to start the class meeting.

Joey had been acting strange all morning. First he was there, right as she was leaving her room to come downstairs. Thank god Seto had let her use the shower first. Then he had made it a point to keep an eye on Kaiba, which only she could tell, annoyed the hell out of him. And then of course he had started acting like a body guard.

"Or a guard dog." Anzu thought. She giggled inwardly at the thought. Sh'd have to remember to tell Kaiba that one.

She sighed inwardly.

She'd noticed that both Tristan and Yugi had seemed to know what was going on with him. She'd talk to them later, but for now she was more worried about getting away from him today, so she could spend some private time with Kaiba.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Mr. Yamamoto walked into the dinning room and called everyone's attention.

"Ok guys. Since you've all been good sports and extremely well behaved at the museums, today we have a special treat. About twenty minutes from here is an indoor carnival/amusement park. You have an hour to get ready, if you're going be outside by eleven." The teacher explained.

The four friends stood after the teacher was done and headed for the elevators.

"Dis' is gonna be awesome." Joey said.

"Totally, think of all the carnival food." Tristan replied.

Anzu laughed.

Kaiba watched discreetly from a distance. His eyes focused soely on the sexy brunette, with the stunning blue eyes and glorious body.

God, he loved her, touching her, kissing her, and most of all, making love to her.

It seemed so hard to believe that in only one night, he fell for her.

**Flashback**

_Kaiba opened his eyes as his internal clock went off. The first sight in front of him was a mass of messy chocolate brown hair. He lifted himself up on his fore arms and looked over the young woman._

"_Anzu." He thought. "So it wasn't a dream." _

_He sighed as he sat up on the edge of the bed. Running a hand through his own messy brown hair, he thought to himself._

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I stop when she gave up?"_

_Grabbing his towel and other supplies, he quietly made his way to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower he let the warm water sooth away the tension in his shoulders and neck. Unfortunately it couldn't sooth away the tension in his mind. _

_He'd just had sex with his rival's best friend, not to mention one of the sexiest girls in school._

_He'd often hear the boys in their class talking about what'd it'd be like to bed her. That kind of thing really pissed him off. Women deserved respect. They weren't possessions you could just throw away when you were bored. They were beautiful examples of the human form, and she was defiantly a beautiful example of the human form. _

_She was experienced. Defiantly not something he'd expected from her. _

_He doubted her friends knew._

_The mutt and the ass probably would have killed the guy and Yugi probably would have killed himself._

_Kaiba sighed. _

"_And worst of all." He thought. "I think I'm falling for her."_

"_Maybe I should give it a shot. She's smart, beautiful, kind, and Mokuba really likes her. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Mokuba would rub it in his face that he was right forever. That's not so bad, I could live with that."_

_By now Kaiba was done showering and had wrapped himself around the waist in along white towel. He grabbed his other towel and began to dry his hair as he walked out of the bathroom and toward his room._

_He quietly opened the door in case Anzu was still asleep and stepped in._

"_Way to go captain obvious." He heard Anzu say to herself. _

_He smirked._

_That's the second time he'd caught her talking to herself._

"_Do you always talk to yourself?" he asked._

_He watched as she sat up startled by his sudden appearance. He continued to watch as he eyes traveled up and down his body. He smirked as he did the same, his eyes landing on a particularly interesting, exposed part of her body._

_She seemed to notice his starring, because almost immediately, she yanked the covers back up. While she was distracted, Kaiba walked quickly, coming to stand nest to her. _

_He leaned over her ear._

"_Oh, no." he whispered. "Don't cover up."_

"_How did you…?" _

"_Long strides." He answered pushing her back so she was lying underneath him._

"_Dear god." She thought, as Kaiba trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck._

_He then moved his hand up and down her side slowly and soothingly._

_Something was different this time. Everything was slower, he was more gentle and attentive as if he wasn't just trying to win. As if he really cared._

_She let all her thoughts go when she felt himenter her._

"_Ahh." She gasped._

_Her breathing continued to quicken as he moved in and out of her faster and faster._

"_AHHHHH." She exclaimed as she reached her climax. Kaiba pulled out of her and collapsed next to her._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kaiba opened the door to their room and walked into the living room. Sitting down on he couch he began flipping through the channels as he waited for Anzu to come out of her room.

Today was not going to be easy. If he wanted some alone time with her, he would have to find away to get rid of the mutt. This morning he was all over her. He couldn't have figured it out, it's not like they were flaunting it.

No, he probably didn't know for sure, he just suspected. He had no idea how, but the again hatred didn't need a logical reason.

Kaiba was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open across from him.

He looked up and had to keep his jaw from falling off his face.

Anzu stood in front of him in a black pleated and long sleeved black shirt with white tribal designs up the arms.

Anzu smirked as she watched him look her up and down. She sashayed up to with a seductive smile. He watched her as she straddled his waist and leaned over him.

"Hey sexy." She greeted leaning down to kis him. He smirked into the kiss as he glided his hands up her thighs.

She moaned in his mouth. She pulled away half way through the kiss, leaving Kaiba to grown in displeasure.

"You know I've noticed you can't seem to keep your eyes or your hands to yourself." She whispered close to his lips.

"Is a problem for me to touch you?" he asked catching on to her game.

"Of course not, I personally like it. Your quite talented actually." She replied smirking.

Kaiba smirked in return.

"I must say, your defiantly not bad yourself." He replied.

"I try."

He chuckled as she leaned down again for another kiss.

5 minutes later and everything started to heat up more. Anzu had Kaiba's shirt unbuttoned and was running her hands up and down his muscular chest and abs.

one of Kaiba's hands rested high on her thigh, while his other hand ran up and down her sides.

They broke apart for a quick breath and just as they were about to rejoin Anzu's cell phone rang.

"Damn it, Joey." Anzu cursed as she grabbed her phone off the end table.

"What." She snapped.

"Jeez, Anzu what's eating you?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, hey Tristan, sorry." She replied.

Kaiba leaned into her as she spoke on the phone. Lifting her shirt up above her chest, he started nipping and kissing the valley of her breasts. She fisted her hand in his hair.

"It's ok, I understand, Joey's been driving you crazy." Tristan explained.

"Trust me that's an understatement." She replied.

"Well actually we were wondering if you could come down to Yugi's room for a minute?.... Are you ok?" he asked realizing Anzu's breath was quickening.

"Oh, uh yea. Just running around trying to get ready." Anzu replied.

Kaiba smirked against Anzu's chest as he listened to her lie.

"I guess I could….hhhhhhhh….." Anzu started, her sentence cut short when Kaiba bit her nipple.

"Anzu?" Tristan questioned.

"Ow," she corrected. "I stubbed my toe."

Tristan was silent. Anzu pushed Kaiba away and glared at him. Kaiba smirked and shrugged, then mouthed. "Couldn't help myself."

"Anyway, what was I saying….oh yea, I guess I could come down right before we leave." She replied.

"No, it has to be now, while Joey's busy with Mai on the phone." Tristan replied.

"Oh, ok, I guess I'll be right down." She said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Kaiba asked. Anzu glared at him before answering.

"Tristan and Yugi need to talk to me in Yugi's room." She explained.

She stood from Kaiba's lap and leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"Be right back."

* * *

"Somethin's goin on Mai." Joey said. Mai laughed on the other side of the phone.

"You need to relax, babe." She replied. "Is it really such a bad thing if something is going on?"

Joey sighed. "You sound like Tristan." He said.

"Well Tristan's right." Mai said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't trust him, not after all he's done to us." He explained.

"That's fine, but if something is going on with Anzu and Kaiba, and she's happy, don't ruin it for her."

Joey was silent as he thought about what she said.

* * *

Knock….Knock….Knock

Tristan opened the door and stepped aside to let Anzu in.

Anzu walked into the living room to find Yugi sitting on the couch. She took a seat on the large armchair ad waited for Tristan to sit.

Once he was sitting she spoke up.

"So what's up?" she asked.

Yugi sighed.

"We figured you had a right to know why Joey's acting so weird." Tristan explained.

Anzu listened intently.

"For some reason, he's got it in his head that something is going on between you and Kaiba." Tristan explained.

Anzu starred at both boys speechless.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this one was so long I had to separate it into parts, how many parts I'm not sure but there will probably be three at least. Please Review.

-RED


	10. Privacy pt2

Class Trip

Chapter 10: Privacy pt. 2

* * *

"Anzu?" Yugi questioned. "Anzu are you ok?"

"Anzu?!" Tristan yelled.

Anzu snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the two boys.

"Why would he think that?" she asked.

"We don't know." Yugi replied. "He just doesn't trust Kaiba."

"We tried to explain to him that if there is something going on it's none of our business, but he's hell bent against anything, even friendship." Tristan explained.

Anzu starred at them in a daze as she processed what they said.

"W,wait." She started. "Why would you guys be so understanding?"

Now it was Yugi and Tristan's turn to stare.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tristan asked confused. "We're your friends, we're supposed to be there for you, no matter what you do."

Anzu glanced over at Yugi for a brief moment. She could see the sadness in his eyes as Tristan spoke, but his face never wavered in showing support. That's why he was her best friend. Because he was so good at it. But there was still a pang of guilt in her chest as she remembered what Atem had told her the other day in the diner.

She sighed inwardly.

But she couldn't lie to them, especially not after they had just old her they would support her.

She looked each one in the eye seriously before she spoke.

"There is something going on." Anzu said quietly.

"I thought so?" Tristan said.

"It really did start out as a truce." She defended. "But then we kind of go into an argument and then after that it's all a blur."

"Ok, the details can stop there." Tristan said. "I take it you want to keep it a secret from Joey." Anzu nodded.

"He's a great friend, but he'll no doubt do something stupid. Plus I don't even know about this. He and I, I mean. I don't know if it will last or where we stand. So there's really no reason to get him worked up over something that may or may not be."

Anzu could tell her explanation made, not only Yugi feel better but also Tristan. Which meant, that while they would support her neither really like the idea.

Deciding she needed to leave before something happened, she wouldn't like, she stood from her place on the arm chair and walked up to each boy, hugging them both in gratitude .

"Thank you." She said, turning and walking to the door.

Tristan and Yugi sat quietly, starring at where Anzu had just left from.

Yugi sighed out loud gaining Tristan's attention.

"This is a bad idea." He said.

"Yea I know, but Joey needs to get over this. He needs to grow up and until he does that we can't let him ruin this for Anzu." Tristan explained.

Yugi sighed again in silent agreement.

* * *

Joey walked thoughtfully down the hall as Mai's voice rang through his head.

"_If something is going on, and she's happy, don't ruin it for her."_

"The only person who'd ruin it for her would be Kaiba when he breaks her heart." Joey thought.

He took care of it last time someone broke her heart, but this time was different. This time he couldn't just beat the guy so bad he changed schools. This time it was a multi billion CEO who had the power to make his life and everyone else's a living hell.

But of course, everything Mai said made sense to him. He loved his girlfriend but he hated when she was right. And she was usually right. But somehow it still didn't make him feel any better. He would never admit it, nor show it to his friends and classmates but lately he had been feeling a little down on life and the things that apply.

Maybe it was his dad, maybe it was just teenage stuff, but the point was, he really wasn't doing all that well.

Joey looked up absently when he heard a door open and close.

Anzu stood in front of him preparing to walk down the hall.

She looked back at him stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey Joey." Anzu greeted with a smile. Joey smiled back. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He looked at her confused.

"You've been looking a little tired and pale lately." She said answering his confusion.

"Oh….yea….just a little beat, haven't been sleeping very well lately." He covered, reveling only a little of the truth.

She smiled sweetly at him as she gave him a hug. Her actions took him by surprise.

He knew she had realized what he was doing earlier and he figured she would have been pissed at him.

She pulled away still smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything anyone can do?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"You know me, I'm like a garbage disposal. It's probably something I ate." He joked. She giggled.

Shaking her head, she turned on her heels and walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kaiba watched as Anzu walked into the living room with a thoughtful look, and plopped down on the couch cuddling into his side.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as he watched her close her eyes as if to fall asleep.

"Yea, but Yugi and Tristan know now." Anzu said non chalantly.

Kaiba looked down at her surprised.

"What about Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"He suspects something, but he doesn't know for sure."

"Won't the other tell him."

"No, they both think Joey just needs to let it go."

Kaiba was silent. There was something wrong he could feel it, and he could hear it. There was something in her voice, a bit of sadness, maybe a bit of confusion.

Anzu sighed as she shifted next to him and stood from the couch.

"We better get going." She said.

"I'm going to stay here." Kaiba explained.

"Why?" Anzu whined plopping back down facing him.

"Because Carnivals really aren't my thing." He said.

"Oh, then I'll stay here with you." She replied.

Kaiba shook his head 'no'

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Because you should go have fun, don't let me stop you."

She pouted.

Kaiba smiled lightly at how cute she looked.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling up to him again.

"Why don't you go to the carnival and I'll meet you there later. We'll sneak off and have dinner or lunch or something." He suggested.

Anzu sighed.

"Ok." She said feining exasperation.

Kaiba chuckled.

Before wither could say anything a knock came at the door.

"_Calling all carnival-goers." _Mr. Yamamoto said through the door.

"You better get going." Kaiba whispered into her hair as he kissed her on top of the head.

Anzu stood from the couch and turned to kiss Kaiba good-bye.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said grabbing her coat and walking out.

* * *

A/N: Ok there will be a part three to this and I think that's it, no part four unless I have another idea to add. And if I do I'll see if it fits anywhere else first.

Anyway, I wanted to do something a little different with Joey. So I looked back on his past from the mangas. I added in his father's alcoholism and his ex gang affiliations, which I didn't mention the gang this time but it will come up later. I also thought that Mai and Joey seemed more like a couple to me in the show so I just made them a couple here.

I know it's a little dark for Joey but no one ever thinks about Joey and his life and how he feels about his life and his friends, so I thought it was about time some one did.

Also I'd like to mention that I'm debating whether to continue writing on this website. Yesterday I found out someone stole one of my stories, one I had worked very hard on and that was part of a bigger story that I've been working on for a few years now and am very proud of and I got really pissed. I'm talking cussing like a sailor almost had an anxiety attack pissed I mean the girl didn't even bother to change any of the words. Anyway I'm not sure I want to have to worry about being betrayed anymore, so I will consider all of this extremely carefully, it will not be a decision I make lightly and let you know.

-RED


	11. Privacy pt3

Class Trip

Chapter 11: Privacy pt.3

* * *

Anzu sat, relaxed on one of the cars of the indoor carnival's ferris wheel. She looked out at everything around her. The people on the ground, the gray winter sky through the glass roof, even the houses and monuments she could see from her height.

So much of her life had changed since she was little. As a young, young child she dreamed of how her life would turn out. She would be successful, like both her parents. She would have tons of friends she could always count on and she would find the perfect guy, who was handsome, smart, treated her well, and got along with her friends.

"…..Well 3 out of 4 isn't bad." She murmured.

She had never before seen this side of Kaiba. It was always business and winning with him, but the side he had shown her was caring, loving and respectful. She never would have thought he had that side and it made her feel special to know that he had even considered showing it to her.

But on the other hand, she felt bad, almost a little depressed. She had let down her best friends, and they knew that. Tristan seemed ok with everything, but she could tell he didn't like the idea of her being with Kaiba. And then there was Yugi. She could see it in his eyes when she old him. He was heart broken, and while she felt special to know he cared that much for her, at the same time it broke her own heart to know that she hurt her best friend the way she had.

He was strong though. She knew he would be ok.

* * *

Yugi walked slumped over with his hands in his pockets as he walked through the rows of games and rides. His only thoughts revolved around a certain blue eyed brunette.

"Do you wish to talk about it, Yugi?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed inwardly.

"I'm happy for her, but…." Yugi trailed off unable to finish his thought.

"Perhaps if you look at it from her perspective." Atem suggested.

"How do I do that?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm, well, the two of you have been friends for a few years now, and maybe that's all she sees." Atem said.

Yugi listen carefully to what his counterpart had said. He was probably right, that probably was the case, but for some reason it didn't make him feel all that better.

Unfortunately for Atem, Yugi was also good at picking up on things in people's voices. One of those things he picked up after years of being silent and just listening.

"You talked to her didn't you?" he asked. Atem sighed.

He didn't like lying to his friend, and never could keep anything from him.

"At the diner a few days ago." He said. Yugi sighed.

"I thought you might." He replied.

Hey Yuge!" Joey yelled running across the aisle, Tristan close on his heels and both caring armfuls of food.

Yugi stood up straight, took his hands out of his pockets and put on his most convincing smile.

"Got enough food there?" Yugi asked jokingly.

"Probably not." They replied together seriously.

Yugi anime sweat dropped.

Joey looked around confused.

"Where's Anzu?" he asked.

Yugi pointed to one of the top cars of the ferris wheel where the young brunette was looking down at them. Anzu waved when they all looked up and they waved in return.

While both Tristan and Joey were looking up, Yugi turned away and forced himself to yawn.

"You ok Yugi?" Tristan asked as both boys looked back in time.

"Yea, just a little tired." He lied. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Oh, ok Yuge, be careful. We'll see you later." Joey said.

"Kay, see ya." He said walking away.

Atem sighed as his figure appeared next to Yugi's as the young teen walked toward the door.

"Please Atem, I don't want to talk about it." Yugi said. Atem watched his young friend quietly before obliging his request and disappearing.

Yugi took a deep breath when his friend was gone and continued his walk, looking up as he neared the door.

As he looked up he caught sight of a familiar tall brunette CEO. Without thinking he ducked behind one of the game booths and poked his head out enough to see Kaiba pull out his cell phone.

* * *

Kaiba walked briskly out of the cold and into the indoor carnival building.

Looking around for a moment, he pulled his phone out and dialed quickly.

Ring….ring…ri…

"Hello?" Anzu answered.

"Where are you?" Kaiba asked.

"Hey." Anzu greeted happily. "Look up."

Kaiba looked up to see Anzu waving down at him as the ferris wheel slowly descended.

"Meet me over there." Kaiba said pointing toward the bathrooms. He watched Anzu look over.

"Ok, see you in a few." She replied hanging up.

Kaiba walked over to where he had pointed before and looked around in case she had somehow scurried over before him.

As his eyes scanned over the area he caught sight of Joey and Tristan near by in the food court.

"Shit." He thought ducking into the single bathroom.

Anzu strolled up and into the area she was sure Kaiba had pointed to earlier. She looked around, confused by the empty space.

"Where is h…?" her thought was cut short when she was pulled back and into the single bathroom.

"Seto." She gasped as he sucked on her neck. "Mmm." She moaned.

Kaiba ran his hands up and down Anzu's sides and under her shirt. He smirked against her neck when she found out his hands were still cold from his walk in. he held her down as she squirmed against the cold feeling.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear with amusement as she continued to squirm.

"Seto." She whined in reply.

He chuckled. "You're so warm."

"And you're not." She whined.

Kaiba chuckled as he let her shirt fall back down.

"You're so squirmy today." He said, standing up straight and sandwiching her between he body and the wall.

She glared up at him.

He chuckled again.

"Come on." He said, pulling her jacket closed and adjusting her scarf for her. "Let's get going."

He back away and let her up.

"You have to go out first. Meet me outside by the doors." He said. she nodded in understanding.

As Anzu turned to leave, Kaiba grabbed her arm and spun her toward him, planting a deep kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away she smiled sweetly at him, then turned on her heels and walked out.

* * *

"They sure have been in there awhile." Yugi thought watching the bathroom door.

"What exactly are you doing?" Atem asked.

"Honestly?" Yugi started. "I really don't know. Maybe I just need to see for myself."

Atem sighed.

"He, here she comes." Yugi said to Atem.

Both boys watched as Anzu walked briskly out of the bathroom and toward the front doors. A few minutes later Kaiba did the same.

When he was out the door, Yugi ducked out of his hiding and followed both out the door.

Once outside Yugi looked around him until he found whom he was looking for.

The minute he set foot outside, he knew there was no turning back.

"It's now or never." He thought. "I just have to see for myself."

* * *

A/N: OK here's the plan. I think I'll post one more chapter if I can and then take a little break form this story. Every time I sit down to wrote the chapters just come out horrible and boring and choppy so I going to post a story I've been working on for a few years now and try my hand at that one. Please review.

-RED


	12. Honesty

Class Trip

Chapter 12: Honesty

* * *

"You could at least try." Anzu said. Kaiba grunted in reply. Anzu sighed. "Do my friends really bother you that much?"

Kaiba sighed. "It depends." He said. "Yugi's grown on me and Wheeler wouldn't be so bad if he didn't always try to pick a fight with me. And it's the same with the other one, he always wants to fight."

"It's just who they are. It's how Joey deals with his father. And it's how Tristan can watch out for him."

"What about his father?" Kaiba asked suddenly curious.

"He's a….mean drunk." Anzu replied quietly. "It's why his mother left him. Joey was supposed to go with her and his sister but he decided that it might be better to stay and keep an eye on his father."

Kaiba was silent. He had no idea his family was so screwed up. Perhaps he was a little too judge mental for his own good.

The young couple walked in silence, never leaving the other's embrace. Their silent journey led them to the diner where they had their first date. They made their way inside and sat in the same booth, both unaware that they were being watched.

Yugi snuck into the diner and sat a few booths back from Anzu and Kaiba.

"Look at them. Their happy." Yugi said. "I think I actually saw Kaiba smile."

"If you've seen what you need to then why are you still following them?" Atem asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense to me either." Yugi replied. "It's like someone else is controlling my body." Yugi heard Atem chuckle from the back of his mind. "What's so funny?" Yugi asked confused.

"It's not someone controlling you, Yugi. It's something." Atem explained amused. "A little green something."

"What?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"Jealousy Yugi. You're jealous that Anzu is with Kaiba." Atem continued still amused by the situation. Yugi sat in silence as he watched the young couple and took in everything Atem said.

Anzu giggled as she fed Kaiba one of her French fries. He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"Their happy." Yugi thought. "I never thought I'd ever see Kaiba smile. I guess Anzu has that affect on people."

"Are you satisfied Yugi?" Atem asked quietly. Yugi nodded.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel." Yugi replied, a small smile on his face.

* * *

"What do you mean, Mokuba doesn't know?" Anzu asked through the bathroom door as she changed.

"I just haven't told him yet." Kaiba replied as he looked up from his lap top.

"Well, why not?" Anzu persisted as she walked into the room.

"Because." Kaiba replied putting his laptop away and slouching down farther against the head board.

"Because why? You talk to him every night, surely it's come up by now."

"Well it hasn't."

Anzu watched Kaiba suspiciously.

"Call him now." Anzu said as she laid down next to him.

"What? Why?"

"Call him and tell him." She explained further.

"No." Kaiba said incredulously. Anzu starred at him for a moment before getting up again and saying:

"Fine, I will."

"What?! No!" Kaiba exclaimed jumping up and stopping her from grabbing his cell phone from his coat pocket.

The two teens struggled for a few moments before Kaiba finally relented.

"Fine! I'll call him." Anzu smiled triumphantly as she watched him grab his cell phone and head back to the bed.

Anzu skipped along happily to the other side and plopped down next to him earning herself a glare from Kaiba. She smiled cheekily at him.

-xXx-

"_Hello?" _Mokuba answered after a few rings.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba replied.

"_Oh hey bro, what's up?"_ the younger Kaiba asked.

"Just checking in." Kaiba said. Anzu sighed next to him, annoyed at his procrastinating. "So how was your day?" Kaiba asked ignoring Anzu.

"_Good, kinda boring, I think I'm catching a cold though." _Mokuba explained.

"Really, what's wrong?"

"_My throat starting to hurt and I'm congested." _Mokuba said.

"Well I'll be home day after tomorrow, if you still feel sick I'll take you to the doctors." Kaiba said.

Anzu sat fidgeting next to Kaiba. With each passing second she grew more and more annoyed with Kaiba stalling.

"Oh for the love of god, tell him!" Anzu exclaimed out of nowhere.

"_Who was that? Was that Anzu, bro? What's Anzu doing there?" _Mokuba asked his voice showing confusion.

"Give me the phone." Anzu said reaching for it.

"No, would you relax." Kaiba replied holding the phone away.

"_Seto?" _Mokuba questioned.

Kaiba and Anzu wrestled on the bed. Anzu trying to take the phone while Kaiba tried to keep it away. Anzu pushed Kaiba over and straddled his waist as she gained control of the phone.

"Damn it." Kaiba hissed as he watched Anzu smirk in triumph and put the phone to her ear.

"Mokuba?" Anzu asked.

"_Anzu? What's going on?" Mokuba replied completely confused._

"I just thought that it would be a good idea and call you and let you know that your brother and I are dating." Anzu said simply.

"_Seriously!?"_ Mokuba exclaimed. _"Awesome! I knew it!"_ Anzu chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"AHH!" Anzu shriek as Kaiba took her off guard and flipped them over.

"_Anzu? Are you ok?" _Mokuba asked. Kaiba grabbed the phone from Anzu and answered.

"She's fine." Kaiba replied.

"_Hey, bro, what did I tell you. Was I right or was I right?" _Mokuba gloated. Kaiba sighed.

"I'll see you Friday night kid." Kaiba said. As he went to hang up he could hear Mokuba yelling.

"_Hey, don't change the subject! I was right admit it! Seto?! Se…"_ CLICK

"You hung up on him." Anzu stated.

"Well I'm a little busy at the moment." Kaiba smirked leaning down and attacking her neck.

* * *

A/N: OK!!!! Chapter 12 up. Here's how things are going to happen. One more chapter for this part, then I'll start part two, which will still be the same story. Part two will be back home and I have some pretty intense stuff planned so stay tuned and I'm sorry it took so long I wanted to finish my Inuyasha story and post my Naruto story first.

Please review

-RED


	13. worry

Class Trip

Chapter 13: Worry

* * *

Have you ever wondered why, when we're younger, it's so much easier to keep a promise. Someone close to you makes you pinky swear never to tell and you promise with all your heart because you know that if you don't you may loose that friend forever. Where no matter what the secret is you keep it, because you still don't really understand the difference between right and wrong.

And then when you compare that to when you're older, like we are now, and you realize that that line of thinking was just childish nieveity that would one day get you in trouble, you know that you are doomed to make mistakes that will hurt that close friend you made a promise to.

He is and always will be my best friend. We've had each other's backs since the second grade, when Jimmy Touscani shoved a little kid half his size into a locker. We were only eight but we still beat that fourth grader up real bad. I'll never forget the look on the teacher's face when she found out two little second graders beat up a fourth grader who was abnormally large for his age. Ever since, anytime one of us needs a point man, he knows exactly who to go to.

Everything changed in the ninth grade though. Over the years we turned into bullies ourselves. We turned into the one thing we hated most and it took a little spiky haired game player to show us that. He took a beating for us, and he reminded us of the boys we used to be, always standing up for the little guys. Since then our circle has grown from two to four and I wouldn't change that for the world. I love having the others around. We've each got a piece of the friendship to contribute in our own strange way.

Yugi, obviously is the glue that keeps us all together. if it wasn't for him, none of us would even acknowledge the others. And then there's Anzu, who seems to be the only level headed one in our little circle. She keeps us all on the right track, our voice of reason if you will. And then of course we can't forget Joey. The tough guy who reminds us everyday that we are the best of friends and nothing and no one will ever change that. Except someone has changed that, whether they meant to or not.

When I found out about Anzu and Kaiba I guess pretending to be ok with it wasn't the best idea, but I knew I had to at least support her decision a little bit. She's always been a good judge of character and I trust her judgment. The thing is, she's fallen for the wrong guy before, I should know I helped beat his ass so bad he transferred schools.

I'm afraid that if something goes wrong with Kaiba, or Joey finds out we've all lied to him, we'll loose that bond we all have with each other. The trust we've managed to build over the years. I don't want to loose my friends, but I can already begin to feel everything slipping away.

* * *

"Got everything?" Anzu asked as she stood in the doorway of Kaiba's room.

"Yep." He replied.

"Kay, I'm going to go check on the guys. I'll be back a little later." She said heading out of the hotel suite.

Anzu made her way down the halls toward Joey and Tristan's room. She stopped at their door and knocked. A few minutes later Yugi answered.

"Hey Anzu." Yugi greeted.

"Hey." She replied. Yugi stepped aside to let her in and she did. As she walked into the living room she could see Joey and Bakura dueling at the coffee table and Tristan flipping through the channels. Tristan look up at her as she walked in. she smiled at him, but he simply looked away. She watched him sadly confused.

She quickly shook it off and turned her attention to the other three boys.

"So, whose winning?" She asked.

"Joey." Bakura sighed. Joey chuckled evilly.

"That's right, I rock." Joey chanted. Anzu and Yugi laughed.

"You all packed, Anzu?" Bakura asked.

"Yea, just got done." She replied. "I can't believe the trips over already."

"I know, this week went by really fast." Joey said. "Now we have to go back to school."

"Oh, well at least the holidays are coming up." Yugi said. everyone agreed.

"Maybe something different will happen over the long breaks." Bakura said.

"Yea, a little change maybe good." Anzu added.

Out of nowhere, Tristan turned the tv off, threw the remote on the table loudly and stormed into his room slamming the door. Everyone watched after him startled.

"What's wrong with Tristan?" Anzu asked.

"He's irritable, he didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Joey explained.

"Oh, I hope he's ok."

"He'll be fine." Joey said. "So what we're you saying about change?"

* * *

A/N: OK a little fore shadowing there. this is the last chapter of part 1. now on to part 2- Return to Domino. Please review.

-RED


	14. A Father's Heart

Class Trip

Chapter 14: A Father's Heart

A/N: Ok, I forgot to do this earlier, Anzu's Mother is Kailee Mazaki, and her father is Ryuzaki Mazaki.

* * *

It's normal for a father to worry about his daughter, whether she gives him a reason to or not. For Ryuzaki Mazaki, however, his concern relied more on his daughter's heart.

His one and only a daughter, now 16 and a junior in High school, was always a sweet, kind and bubbly little girl. There was never a day, where a smile was not on her face. Her eyes, a beautiful azure blue, had a gleaming shine of happiness and love in them.

Then six years ago, tragedy struck. He'd lost his wife, Kailee Mazaki, to a raging lunatic. And all before the eyes of his beautiful, bubbly, happy daughter. She wouldn't speak for days, and at the trial she almost backed out. Afterwards she was closed off, dark, mostly silent.

She'd lost the life and beauty in her eyes. She was always depressed, always angry, always locked in her room, crying, and throwing tantrums.

He'd thought he'd lost her forever, and had even considered home schooling her so she wouldn't have to be around people. But it soon became apparent that she would never heal locked up and all alone. He was soon proven right in his choice.

Ryuzaki Mazaki, 46, and head of the most successful, corporate law firm, found himself indebted to an eleven year old Junior high student. His name was Yugi Motou, and this young boy seemed to single handedly save his daughter from herself. She wasn't the same, but she was finally happy again.

Then she started making more friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, and his worry seemed to slip away. The three boys treated her like a little sister, they protected her, they stood up for her, word had even gotten to him once of Joey beating up her ex-boyfriend, who had apparently used her.

Now he wasn't the type to condone violence, but he had to admit, he liked the young teen's style. And because of his actions, violent or not, he respected the boy quite a bit.

Ryuzaki sighed as he stretched behind his oversized mahagony desk. He leaned back in his plush office chair, closing his eyes for a moment, before returning to his latest deposition.

A beep from his phone next to him, before a voice sounded, interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mazaki, your daughter is here to see you." The woman said.

"Send her in, Kara." Ryuzaki replied. A second later the door opened to reveal his young, beautiful daughter.

"Hi daddy." Anzu greeted smiling sweetly. Ryuzaki looked into his daughter's eyes and could immediately tell something was different. The faint traces of the past seemed to be bleeding back into her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Tenshi." Ryuzaki greeted in return. "To what do I owe the pleasure if your company?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd stop by on my way home from school." She said. Ryuzaki looked at her incredulously.

"Home is the other way from your high school." He corrected, smiling, his eye brow raised knowingly. She blushed and smiled cheekily.

"What do you want?" he asked standing from behind his desk and walking around to lean on the front in front of her.

"What makes you think I want anything?" she asked feigning hurt.

"Because I know my daughter." He replied. Anzu smiled knowing she was caught.

"Alright." She started, sitting down in on f the chairs across from his desk. "I wasn't sure how you would react to what I have to tell you so I thought it best to tell you here so you wouldn't do anything if you didn't approve." She explained.

"Well then, let her rip." Ryuzaki said fully ready to hear what she said.

"Well, I started seeing someone on our trip to Washington." She said.

"And you don't think I'll approve of this boy?" her father asked. "Who is he, that I would not approve?"

"Um…..Seto Kaiba." She murmured shyly.

"Really?" Ryuzaki asked surprised. "And what do your friends think of your relationship?"

"Well, Tristan and Yugi supported it, but I have a feeling that they were just pretending so I wouldn't get upset with them. Maybe not so much pretending but, at least not as supportive, as they admitted to."

Ryuzaki sighed.

"Does he make you happy?" Ryuzaki asked. Anzu smiled to herself, but Ryuzaki caught it.

"Very." She replied. "He's not like everyone thinks. He's sweet and caring and funny. Well you know you knew his father."

"I did." Ryuzaki replied. "A good man, I would have taken both those boys in if I had been given the chance."

"Really?" she asked smiling sweetly. Ryuzaki nodded.

"Well then, I expect a formal meeting with him." Ryuzaki explained feigning seriousness.

"That's another thing. I was thinking that I could make dinner for all of us. Seto, Mokuba, you and me." She said starting to get excited.

"Planning to wow him with your excellent cooking?" Ryuzaki asked, chuckling.

"Seto with dinner, Mokuba with dessert." She replied laughing. He laughed along.

"Alright then, how about Friday. I have to come home early that day anyway, since I leave on that business trip on Monday."

"Perfect, I can't wait. I'll call them when I get home." She said, bubbling with joy. Ryuzaki watched her amazed.

Her bubbly attitude had returned.

"I'm glad you're happy." Ryuzaki said, standing from his leaning position and kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

_ring, ring, ring, ri…_

"Hello?" Mokuba answered.

"Hey, hun, it's Anzu." Anzu replied.

"Oh, hi Anzu." He replied back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Is your brother around?" Anzu asked.

"Yea, hang on." Mokuba said before throwing the phone at his older brother, who was sitting on a chair near the fire place reading.

"Hello?" Kaiba answered.

"Hey, baby." Anzu replied happily. "I talked to my dad."

"And…" Kaiba asked wanting her to continue.

"And he approves. He wants us all to have dinner on Friday at our house." Anzu explained. "I'm making my famous lasagna and triple chocolate cake for desert." She explained.

"Sounds delicious." Kaiba replied setting his book aside.

"MmHmm." Anzu agreed.

"Are you going to ask her, bro?" Mokuba asked not looking away from the TV.

"Ask me what?" Anzu asked.

"You heard that?" Kaiba asked surprised.

"Yea." She replied. "Ask me what?"

"We're having a Halloween party next Saturday, for friends and family, and we were wondering if you would like to come?"

"I'd love to. Do I have to wear a costume?" she asked.

"Yes, that is what Halloween is about." Kaiba replied chuckling.

"I know." Anzu defended. "I'm just trying to picture you in a costume." She continued giggling.

"Yea, well don't expect anything extravagant." Kaiba said. out of nowhere Mokuba appeared next to him and snatched the phone. "Hey!"

"I convinced him to be a vampire." Mokuba said excitedly, while dodging his older brother's grasp.

"Come back here." Kaiba grunted lunging at Mokuba from his chair.

"You guys should dress alike." Mokuba said rushed as he dashed away and ran toward the stairs.

On the other side of the line, Anzu could be heard laughing hysterically.

Just as Mokuba reached the foot of the stairs, he suddenly found himself flung off his feet and into the air.

"AHHHHH!!!!" he screamed, as the phone was yanked away.

"Anzu, I'll call you back." Kaiba said, all the while trying to hang on to Mokuba.

"Ok." She replied still laughing hysterically.

Anzu hung up still laughing.

* * *

A/N: I'll be honest with you this chapter didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but I hope you like it anyway. I've already got the next one planned out, actually the next couple. Anyway, please review.

-RED


	15. Stolen Unmentionables

Class Trip

Chapter 15: Stolen unmentionables

* * *

"My god it's pouring out there." Joey complained shaking his head free of water.

"Whoa, watch it." Tristan scolded shielding himself from the flying droplets.

"Talk about wet dog." Duke laughed coming up to the two with Anzu and Yugi. Joey glared.

"Oh haha." Joey replied sarcastically. Yugi and Anzu laughed. Before anyone else could speak the teacher walked in and began class.

Meanwhile

Deep blue eyes watched intently, yet discreetly, over the top of a formerly scintilating book. The owner of the eyes, a powerful CEO of 16, had only one thing on his mind, or rather one person, Anzu Mazaki.

He watched as she laughed and joked with her friends. Se had the most beautiful smile, the cutest little laugh. She had the sexiest little figure, the most beautiful eyes, the longest, smoothest legs. Her skin was beautiful, it seemed to glow in the morning light.

Just looking at her made him want her so badly. He was starting to wonder if her was getting in over his head.

* * *

Anzu yawned as she walked down the hall toward the cafeteria. She was late for lunch and completely starving.

Today had turned out to be quite a trying day. First, she had felt someone watching her all morning, one guess who. That's right Kaiba. Now normally it wouldn't have bothered her but this morning she had woken from a wet dream about him, and now his continuous lusting after her all morning was bringing up certain issues.

Anzu was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice one of the classroom doors behind her, open and a tall dark figure duck out after her.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end as a chill ran up her spine. She made to turn around, but before she had the chance a hand clamped over her mouth and a strong arm around her waist lifting her slightly off the ground and pulling her back into the open class room.

"Hey." The figure whispered deeply in her ear, before removing his hand.

"Seto?" Anzu questioned turning to face him. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You scared me half to death." She finished playfully whacking his chest. Kaiba smirked.

Using the arm he still had wrapped around her waist, he pulled her closer and captured her lips silencing her protests.

When they pulled apart Anzu smiled up at him.

"Did you enjoy the show today?" she asked cattily. Kaiba's smirk deepened.

"Damn straight." He replied, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. She giggled as she felt his tongue flick across her pulse.

Kaiba slid his hand down from her waist to the back of her thigh, massaging the skin gently, before lifting it and hooking it on his hip.

Anzu gasped as she felt something press against the apex of her thighs.

"Seto." She breathed trying to push him off. Kaiba held on tighter as he managed to unzip her school jacket and unbutton the top few buttons of her shirt. "Seto." She said again still struggling.

Kaiba ducked his head into the opening of her shirt, and began trailing kisses in between her breasts.

"Mmm, Seto." Anzu moaned. "Come on baby stop." She tried again. "We can't do this here." She continued.

Kaiba answered her through his kisses.

"Everyone." _Kiss _"is at." _Kiss _"Lunch." _Kiss_

Anzu moaned as he sucked on her collar bone.

"Ok." She gasped in a daze, not really understanding what she was saying. Kaiba smirked against her skin, as he bent her backwards onto the desk.

"Relax." He breathed as he felt her tense slightly. She did as she was told.

Kaiba trailed his hand down Anzu's side, taking in her every curve. His hand landed softly on the swell of her ass. He fondled her softly, loving the feel of her skin in his palm. He hooked his thumbs in the hem of her panties and swiftly pulled them down before Anzu could protest. He dropped them on the floor next to them and then leaned back over her, ready to make her scream.

Just as he was ready to begin, a shrill ringing resonated through the halls, disrupting his intentions.

"Shit." He murmured, annoyed, but not discouraged. Anzu sat up a little disgruntled herself. She adjusted her clothing, buttoning her blouse and zipping her jacket. She then reached down for her panties which still lay on the floor.

Kaiba watched her as she swooped down to grab her panties. A thought suddenly struck him and he swooped down quickly grabbing the panties before she could.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Anzu asked confused as she looked up at Kaiba. He smirked, as he dangled the panties just within her reach, only to snatch them back as she reached for them. "Seto." She whined. His smirk widened as he showed them to her one last time before slipping them into his pocket.

Anzu watched him appauled.

"What are you doing, I need those." She practically, screeching in panic. Kaiba chuckled. He stepped toward her pinning her back against the edge of the desk. His evil smirk made her blood boil.

"You'll get these back tonight. Consider them collateral." He explained. He turned to leave, only to stop with his hand on the door knob and turn to face her again. "Watch out for the wind, only I get to see up there."

* * *

Anzu took a deep breath as she adjusted her clothes in the mirror. She wore a light blue sun dress, and matching shoes. She sighed as she thought about what was to come.

No matter how ok with it her father said he was, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something might go wrong. That of course maybe attributed to the fact that Kaiba had tried to have sex with her in one of the empty classrooms, and after his plans were thwarted he stole her panties instead, promising to return them tonight….While her father was home.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Ryuzaki asked coming to her bedroom door.

"Yep, just have to take dinner out of the oven." She replied.

"Great, then let's go." He replied smiling at his young daughter. She watched her father turn and leave.

Oh yea, she was nervous.

* * *

A/N: Ok, chapter 16 up very very soon, promise!!!!! Please review!!!!


	16. Meet the Parents

Class Trip

Chapter 16: Meet the Parents

* * *

"Wow, this rain is crazy." Mokuba said as Kaiba parked the car in the drive way. Kaiba sighed.

"Don't forget your umbrella." Kaiba said, as he reached into the back seat of his Mercedes Benze, and grabbed two umbrellas. He dropped one in Mokuba's lap, and then ducked out of the car opening it quickly. Mokuba followed quickly and the two boys soon stood at the door to the Mazaki residence.

Mokuba reached up and rang the door bell, then stepped back and waited.

Meanwhile

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Anzu said happily as she stood from her stooped position by the oven.

"It smells wonderful." Ryuzaki said smiling as the doorbell rang

"Thank you." She said as she set her oven mits down and walking into the foyer to answer the door.

She opened the door to be greeted by Kaiba and Mokuba, both trying to stay dry under the roof of the porch stoop.

"Oh my god, come in." Anzu said, stepping aside to allow the two boys a reprieve from the wet cold. She greeted each boy, hugging Mokuba and then pecking Kaiba on the cheek. "Welcome." She said smiling.

"Yes, indeed. Welcome." Ryuzaki added as he walked into the room.

"Um, Seto, Mokuba, this is my father. Dad, this is Seto and Mokuba." Ryuzaki held out his hand to greet both with a hand shake.

"Please, call me Ryuzaki." He said.

"Um, dinner should be ready by now." Anzu said, leading the group of boys into the dinning room.

The group sat down around the table, while Anzu walked into the kitchen to grab the main course. She came back out a few seconds later carrying a glass sheet pan full of lasagna.

"Wow, Anzu, this smells great." Mokuba said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, now everyone dig in." she replied.

**Later**

"Oh, wow, sweetheart. That meal was wonderful." Ryuzaki praised.

"Best I've ever eaten." Mokuba added.

"Agreed." Kaiba replied. Anzu blushed.

"Thank you." She answered picking up the dinner and dessert plates. She then turned and headed into the kitchen.

When she was gone, Ryuzaki turned to Kaiba who was drinking his coffee.

"So, Kaiba? What are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked, trying to hold back an amused smile as a distant choking sound came from Kaiba as he drank.

Kaiba set his coffee cup down and cleared his throat.

"Well…you see…um.." Before Kaiba could finish Ryuzaki turned to Mokuba.

"You were right, it was priceless." He said, causing Mokuba to burst into laughter. Kaiba looked over at his little brother.

"Traitor."

Just as Kaiba spoke a clap of thunder resounded through the air. The lights bliked once before everything went completely dark.

"Give it a minute, the back up generator should kick on." Ryuzaki explained.

He was soon proven correct when the lights kicked on. Anzu walked into the dinning room just then. Ryuzaki stood up and turned to his daughter.

"I'm going to go make sure everything kicked on. Why don't you go check the news reports." He said heading for the basement.

"Sure daddy." She replied. When he was gone Anzu turned to Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Care to join me?" she asked leading the boys into the living room where she flipped on the tv.

_(We interrupt this program to bring you this weather update. As many have already experienced a black out we feel we must alert you to the down trees and power lines all through Domino. Please, if travel is unnecessary, please remain indoors. The weather is showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. )_

"Well that's not good." Mokuba said.

"So what's the damage?" Ryuzaki asked walking into the room.

"There are down trees and power lines everywhere." Anzu explained. "They're advising people to stay inside."

"Well then, maybe you and Mokuba should stay here tonight." Ryuzaki spoke to Kaiba.

"Thank you." Kaiba replied.

"I'll go get the guest room ready." Anzu said standing and heading to the second floor.

"Well this has turned into quite the crazy night. I'm going to turn in. see you in the morning." Ryuzaki said turning to leave.

"Goodnight." Both boys chimed.

**Upstairs**

Ryuzaki walked quietly into the guest bedroom to find Anzu setting out towels, extra blankets and pillows, and fresh pajama's.

"So." Ryuzaki said interrupting the silence. Anzu turned to face him. "I approve." He continued. Anzu smiled and walked up to her father, giving him a big hug.

"Love you daddy." Anzu said.

"I love you too, tenshi." Ryuzaki pulled away and smiled down at his daughter. "I'm going to head to bed. Let Kaiba and Mokuba know that they can help themselves."

"Ok, daddy." Anzu smiled as she watched her father leave, then she too headed for her own room.

* * *

Kaiba walked down the long hall followed closely by Mokuba.

"Here it is." Mokuba said stepping into the guest bedroom. "I call the bed by the window." He called running over and jumping up on the bed. Kaiba chuckled as he grabbed a pile of clothes, apparently meant for him and headed into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Kaiba stepped out of the bathroom dressed in blue flannel pajama pants and a white men's tank top. He found Mokuba sitting on his bed dressed and ready for bed.

"Already kid, time for bed." Kaiba said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"To say goodnight to Anzu, I'll be back in a minute." Kaiba replied.

"Ok, try to keep it PG." Mokuba called after his older brother. Kaiba blushed lightly, smirking.

He knew, this goodnight, would be anything but PG.

* * *

Anzu sighed as she stretched, her short shorts and tank top clinging to her snugly. After this afternoon's antics she was expecting Kaiba any minute now.

Anzu smirked as she heard the door creek open. Right on time. She turned around smiling sweetly. Leaning back against the wall she took in his extremely well built frame.

"You know, for a guy who supposedly has no life, you have a smokin' bod." Anzu said chewing her bottom lip. Kaiba smirked.

"Well, I gotta look good for my girl. Don't want to embarrass her in public." He replied, walking up to her, until he had her partially pinned against the wall.

"Good man." she said. "But you know I should be very mad at you right now." She continued.

"And why's that?" he asked, letting the tip of his finger run circles lightly on her thigh.

"Because, do you know how hard it is, to keep those short uniform skirts down in the wind?" Anzu whispered harshly. Kaiba chuckled.

"Well I'm proud of you. You kept my territory very well hidden." He replied. "And as a reward…" he cut himself off, pulling out said piece of fabric. Anzu scowled as she grabbed for them only to have him pull them away quickly.

She pouted. Kaiba's smirk widened at her cute expression. He leaned down and lightly captured her lips in an intimate yet soft, and sweet kiss. He rested his hand on the top of her hip, lightly gripping it as he ran his other hand across the small of her back.

Anzu moaned into Kaiba's mouth, loving the feel of his hands on her body. He was so talented, knowing exactly where to touch her and how. It seemed that even after only one encounter, back in Washington, he had already memorized everything that made her scream. He really was a genius.

"Seto." Anzu breathed when he pulled away. She felt him grab her thigh and hook it up on his hip. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck, burying her nose into the crook of his shoulder. He smelled of old spice, her favorite scent on a man, which is no doubt why Kaiba made it a habit to wear it now.

The first time she told him she loved the way he smelled he had simply told her that he was in a hurry when he went to the store and randomly grabbed a bottle of old spice. Now it was no longer random.

She giggled at the thought, causing Kaiba to pull away confused.

"I love the way you smell." She said, chewing her bottom lip, and sucking on the tip of her finger. Kaiba smirked loving the way she teased him.

"All for you." He replied, attacking her neck like an animal. Anzu laughed and squealed as he tickled her.

Kaiba pulled back after a few minutes and smiled lightly down at her. He set her leg back down on the ground and then pulled her up into his arms bridal style. Anzu rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

Kaiba carried Anzu over to her bed and set her down lightly on the mattress. He then untucked the comforter from underneath her and lovingly tucked her in. Afterwards he leaned down and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Good night." He whispered, loving the flushed look on her face. She smiled up at him, only to have it fall into a scowl when he flashed her stolen panties.

"Hey, you said you'd give those back." She pouted. Kaiba smiled sweetly. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then turned to leave. As he passed the door he visibly dropped her panties into laundry hamper next to the bathroom door.

As he reached the doorway he looked in at her and winked, smirked, then left.

Anzu giggled silently to herself, before turning over and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Kaiba walked quietly into the guest bedroom to find Mokuba already asleep. He smiled lightly at the sight of his little brother's peaceful face. He really was his saving grace.

Kaiba walked up to the bed and leaned down, tucking the young boy in. He then turned to his own bed and prepared for sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, chapter 16 up, chapter 17 is going to be a doozie. Stay tuned and please review.

-RED


	17. Discovery

Class Trip

Chapter 17: Discovery

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains, lighting the face of the young CEO lying in bed. He stirred, opening his tired eyes slowly. He squinted against the bright lights, turning on his side to escape the bright intruder.

After a few more minutes, Kaiba opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He sighed, his brain taking a minute to remember where he was.

"Anzu's house." He whispered to himself as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned a few times.

He looked toward the bed across the room, the one where his brother had slept the night before to find it empty.

The young CEO pulled himself out of bed and stretched, groaning in relief as the tension slipped away. He then walked into the bathroom to check himself in the mirror.

Kaiba stood in front of the sink looking at his reflection in the mirror. He yawned again, still not completely awake, before splashing cold water on his face to relieve the problem.

When he was done, the young man headed back into the bedroom to dress. As he did so, his senses were suddenly captured by the faint aroma of eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast and other such breakfast foods.

His stomach growled in hunger as the smells continued to bombard him. he dressed quickly, deciding it best not to disappoint his stomach and then headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Mokuba sat at the breakfast, scarfing down the food on his plate. As he reached for more eggs, his attention was drawn to his older brother, who was standing in the door way.

"Hey big brother." Mokuba greeted, gulping down the food in his mouth. Kaiba chuckled and headed over to the coffee pot, where he poured himself a cup.

"Where is everyone?" Kaiba asked, grabbing a plate for himself and filling it up with food.

"Mr. Mazaki just left. He had to go finish some work before his business trip on Monday and Anzu is in the basement." Mokuba explained.

"What is she doing down there?" he asked.

:Mr. Mazaki said something about her morning routine." Mokuba replied.

Kaiba set his plate and cup down next to his brother and then turned to walk out.

"I'll be right back." The older Kaiba said, heading for the basement. Mokuba smirked to himself.

"Keep it PG bro." Mokuba called after him. Kaiba sighed. He really needed to start censoring his brother's life more.

* * *

Anzu stretched against the wooden rail attached to the wall of mirrors(see story…Real Loss for full description). She groaned as the kink in her neck stretched out and away.

Once she was done stretching, the young woman stepped back, onto the professional wood dance floor, and began to move to a routine she knew all to well.

She swayed to the silently beat, moving through pleaies, relevaes and twirls. At one point she closed her eyes, allowing the silent song to flood her senses.

She took a deep breath , letting herself relax into the rhythm.

MEANWHILE

Kaiba descended the stairs to the basement, listening for any signs of movement below. As he reached the bottom landing his eyes went immediately to the wall of mirrors. In it's reflection he found the woman he was searching for.

He watched in awe as the young brunette danced to silence. Her eyes closed, her face relaxed. She fit perfectly into the scene.

He smiled lightly to himself as he watched this young woman in her natural setting. Among her dreams.

It was hard to believe that only a few months ago they hated each other.

Silently, Kaiba walked up behind Anzu and lightly placed his hands on her his. She gasped, startled out of her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open to see her reflection, towered over by Kaiba's. She watched as his hands moved around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Morning." He whispered in her ear. She smiled as he began to sway back and forth taking her with him.

"Morning." She whispered back. Kaiba took Anzu by the hand and turned her to face him. she smiled lightly up at him as he held her hand out and set his other on the small of her back. She then placed her remaining hand on his shoulder.

Together they danced sweetly and slowly, enjoying each other's company. All of a sudden, without warning, Kaiba dipped Anzu back. She squeaked in surprise and laughed as he brought her back up.

"I didn't know you could dance." Anzu said, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He replied.

"Any chance I'll get to learn?" she asked softly.

"I believe that it is a distinct possibility." He replied, brushing his lips to hers. She smiled into the affectionate gesture, loving the way his hands roamed the small of her back. Her smile widened when he pulled away.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." She replied softly.

Kaiba released her from his embrace and led her up the stairs.

* * *

Later that Day

"Thanks again Anzu" Mokuba said as he ran to the car. Anzu smiled after the young boy. She then turned toward the older sibling standing next to her.

Kaiba pulled her into a tight hug, discreetly kissing her neck as he buried his head in her shoulder. She giggled quietly.

"So, I'll see you Monday?" Anzu asked as he pulled away. Kaiba nodded.

They kissed deeply for a few seconds before Kaiba turned on his heels and headed for the car.

Both were completely unaware of the eyes that watched them disbelieving.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter was a lot longer, but I decided to put the second part of this into the next chapter because it will make more sense with the way I'm writing it.

Also, if you don't actually want to read "Real Loss" she was in a dance studio her father had built into the basement.

-RED


	18. My Sister, My Friend

Class Trip

Chapter 18: My Friend, My Sister.

* * *

Joey walked through the park, the breeze cooling the ever growing red welt beneath his eye. His shoulders hunched, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

His father was drunk again. Go figure. He'd made the mistake of trying to clean up the apartment, heaven forbid they not live in a pig sty.

Joey sighe. He supposed it was his own fault. He had made the decision on his own to stay with him, but now he wondered if he'd made the right decision.

Joey stopped at the gate to the empty playground where the swing set sat empty. At some point when he was young, not much, but still younger, he'd considered giving up with life. Just stopping everything. Even though he had duel monsters, and his friends, Yugi, Tristan, and Anzu, he still couldn't take it.

He would sit here for hours on end, just starring down at the ground.

One day he'd come here after yet another argument with his father. That's when she found him that was the day she saved him.

Flashback

_The breeze blew right through him, as id he wasn't even there. his nose was killing him, as dried blood clung to it. He took a deep breath, forcing back what he knew to be tears. He couldn't cry. Here he was, a 15 year old boy and he was going to cry because his father hit him._

_Joey swung lightly back and forth, side to side, unaware of the familiar face approaching. _

_Anzu walked through the park, stopping at the gate of the old playground. _

"_Joey?" Anzu questioned, walking up to her close friend. "What are you doing here?" Joey never looked up at her. "Joey?" she asked again._

"_Just hangin' out." Joey relied, still not looking up. Anzu shrugged before sitting on the swing next to him._

"_Mind if I 'just hang out' with you?" she asked. Joey shrugged. _

_The two friends were silent as they sat. Joey continued to sway back and forth, suddenly nervous. _

"_Should I tell her?" he asked himself. "What is she thinks I'm weak? What if she doesn't trust me to protect her anymore?"_

"_Joey?" Anzu asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you sure you're ok?" _

"_Um, no." he replied looking up at her. Anzu gasped at the sight of his nose, and the tow bruises beginning to form under his eyes. _

"_Joey, what happened?!" Anzu exclaimed, jumping up from the swing and keeling in front of him. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and moved to clean his nose for him. Joey flinched away the minute she touched his nose. _

"_Come on." Anzu said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the park. He watched her surprised as they eventually made it to a large house, up on a hill, set a little ways back into the woods. _

"_Where are we?" Joey asked as she stopped on the front stoop and pulled out a key. _

"_My house." She replied simply, unlocking the door and pulling him in._

_Joey was silent as he sat on the couch and watched Anzu disappear into another room. _

_He took a moment to look around. He'd never been to her house before, he wasn't even sure Yugi or Tristan had been either. _

_Within a few minutes, Anzu returned, carrying a first aid kit. She sat down next to him and pulled out some supplies before starting on his nose. _

"_So who'd you pick a fight with this time?" Anzu asked nonchalantly. _

"_My father." Joey replied quietly. Anzu stopped and looked at him shocked. _

"_What? Joey you have to report this." She said._

"_No." he replied. _

"_Why?" she exclaimed._

"_Because it's not worth it" he explained. She watched him sadly. _

"_But…"_

"_Stop." Joey interrupted. He stood from the sofa and began walking to the door. "Thanks for the help." He said. _

"_Joey wait." Anzu said stopping him at the door. He reluctantly turned to look at her. Without warning, she hugged him tightly. _

"_If you ever need anything." She said, leaving the statement hanging. _

"_Thanks." He replied hugging her back _

END FLASHBACK

Joey sighed as he reached the corner of Anzu's street. He'd just reached the bushes at the end of the property, when the front door swung open and outran Mokuba.

He ducked into the large shrubs, peaking through the branches up at the house.

"Thanks again Anzu." Mokuba called running for the car. He watched shocked, as Kaiba stood next to her. She turned to him and the hugged intimately, before pulling apart and kissing deeply.

Joey watched, completely destroyed as Kaiba drove away.

She was supposed to be his safe haven. Now, she was a reminder of everything going wrong.

* * *

Anzu sighed as she starred out the window. It was the final period of the day and she was having a tough time paying attention.

This morning, she'd come in to class to find Tristan and Yugi in a worried state.

According to Tristan, Joey hadn't shown up at their meeting point that morning so they could walk to school together like everyday. Joey was notorious for never missing, nor being late for school.

She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with his father. Ever since that day in the park two years ago, she'd taken special care to watch out for him, making sure he knew she'd always be there if he needed her. He'd even spent a few night over when things were really bad or he felt overwhelmed.

And of course he wouldn't just let himself mooch off of her, he'd do little things around the house. Repairs, yard work, things her father was too busy to do, or she couldn't.

Contrary to Tristan's belief, Joey wasn't lazy, or a mooch like he let everyone believe. He was a really great guy, and an awesome older brother.

On nights that he slept over, he and she would stay up late and pig out on junk food, talking and watching old movies.

But no matter how bad things got at home, Joey still never missed school, which made her worry that something was really wrong.

Unfortunately she couldn't just go over there to check on him, nor could she call. All she could do, was wait and hope.

* * *

She lied to my face. They all did. This whole time they've been trying to get me to accept Kaiba, because all along they've known. They betrayed me.

They said they were my friends. Together forever. What am I supposed to do without them.

Maybe Kaiba was right. Maybe all we really have are ourselves.

Joey sighed as he let the wind swing him back and forth gently.

It was about 3 o' clock in the afternoon and it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't eaten, slept or had been home for that matter since Sunday morning, when he found his father passed out drunk on the kitchen floor.

After he'd seen Anzu and Kaiba together, Joey had just walked around Domino for awhile before heading home and locking himself in his room. The next morning had just brought everything back. He stormed out, not worrying about anything and hadn't returned since.

He supposed his friends might be worried about him since he never showed up for school, but the again, who cares about them.

In all his life, he'd never felt so betrayed. Hs chest felt like someone had clawed a hole in it.

For the first time in a long time, he felt alone.

Joey stood from the swing and began o walk. He didn't know where he was going, just that he was moving in a familiar direction.

* * *

Anzu gathered her belongings quickly and packed them away. The bell had rung and the classroom was now empty, accept for herself and Kaiba.

She smiled as Kaiba stood close behind her, breathing lightly on the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying not to giggle.

"Standing here, you?" he asked. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Same." She replied turning to face him. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist pulling her close to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"You've been out of it all day." He explained. She sighed.

"It's Joey." Anzu said. "He didn't come to school today."

"Maybe he's just sick." Kaiba suggested. Anzu shook her head.

"Joey never misses school, for any reason." She explained. "I'm worried that something might have happened." Kaiba leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He said.

"Oh, that's a good idea." Anzu exclaimed as realization hit her. "He may drop by if he needs help. Come on." She continued rushing toward the door.

Kaiba sighed as he thought to himself.

"If he's worrying her for nothing, I'll kill him."

* * *

Joey stopped dead in his tracks.

"How did I end up here?" he asked himself as he starred up at Anzu's large home. He sighed. "Maybe I should talk to her. She always knows how to make me fell better." He began the trek up her driveway and onto the front porch. As he raised his fist to knock a thought struck him.

"Wait, I'm mad at her, at them." He thought. He turned on his heels to leave but then stopped himself again. "But on the other hand, I guess the only thing I can do is talk it out." He turned back to the door. He raised his fist but stopped again. "But what if talking makes it worse?" he took a deep breath. "I should just go."

Joey turned to leave again, only to stop himself once more when he saw a car start to pull up the driveway. "Crap." He thought as he stepped back in panic. As he did he lost his footing and found himself but first in the tall bushes next to the porch.

* * *

Kaiba pulled into Anzu's driveway and got out of the car with her, walking her to the door. They stopped on the front porch and turned to each other.

"Relax Anzu." Kaiba said hugging her.

"I'm sorry." Anzu replied looking down. "It's just that he's like my big brother and I'm worried." She explained. She buried her head in his chest.

"I know, but Joey is a tough guy. If there's anyone you don't have to worry about it's Joey." Anzu looked up at Kaiba and smiled.

"You actually said something nice about one of my friends." She said. "Does that mean you like them now?"

"One step at a time." He replied.

The young CEO leaned down and pecked Anzu on the lips.

"I'll see you later." He said before turning on his heels and walking back to the car. She smiled lightly as she watched him leave and then she too turned to leave.

As she unlocked the front door a groaning in the bushes next to the stoop caught her attention.

"Hello?" she called nervously.

"Ow." She heard. She gasped when she saw Joey clumsily pull himself up out of the bushes.

"Joey, what are you doing down there?" she asked worried. She reached to help him up, but her pulled away.

"What, you worried I'll see your real boyfriend?" he retorted.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Anzu exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the house. Once in the house, she sat him down on the sofa. "Where have you been?" she scolded. "You've worried us all. We were terrified that you were hurt or worse!" she continued.

Suddenly Joey jumped up.

"That's a laugh!" he exclaimed startling Anzu.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Oh don't look all innocent!" he yelled. "You talk about being my friend but you lied to me! You lied!" she looked up at him shocked. She could see the red welt under his eye. Only a few days old. "You and that bastard?! Are you serious!?"

Anzu held her gaze on him, even as the tears began to prick her eyes.

"Why!?" Joey screamed. "Why?!"

"Because." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"That's not an answer." Joey ground out.

Anzu remained silent, suddenly unable to calm her anger.

"Why?" Joey said again. "Because he's rich, because he's powerful?" Joey paused. "Because he's a good lay?"

anzu shot up out the chair she had fallen into and without warning or thought she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Joey watched her angry face, shocked.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 18 up. I'm totally on a roll I've already got the next two chapters written just got to type them. There's going to be a lot of twists and turns!

-RED


	19. To Live To Laugh To Love

Class Trip

Chapter 19: To Live, To Laugh, To Love

* * *

"Because he loves me. Because I love him. Because for the first time n my life I go to bed thinking about things and people other then my mother." Tears fell as Anzu spoke. A sharp pain suddenly struck Joey in the chest. He watched as Anzu stumbled back into her chair and buried her head in her hands. Her muffled voice came next.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry I lied to you." She looked up at him. "But no matter how much I've hurt you, I don't regret being with him."

Joey looked down sadly. She could see the pain in his eyes and vice versa. They did nothing but stare at each other for countless minute, in total silence, until Joey looked away and sat down.

"I'm sorry" He murmured. Anzu watched her best friend sadly. She stood from her own seat and sat next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"Joey, what happened?" she asked. Joey sighed.

"I got into another fight with my dad on Saturday." He began. "I was walking around when I decided to come here. That's when I saw Kaiba and Mokuba leave." He took a deep breath. "I was so mad that I just went home to sulk. The next morning I found my dad passed out in the kitchen and left. I haven't been home since yesterday."

"What!? Joey that's not good!" Anzu exclaimed. Joey grinned goofily and scratched the back of his head. "Have you eaten?" just as he opened his mouth to reply his stomach let out a hungry growl. She smiled lightly. "Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up, some of your stuff is still in the guest room you can use the bathroom there."

"Thanks." Joey replied standing.

"I'll make you some dinner." She continued to his back as he headed upstairs. Anzu sighed when he was gone. She stood from the chair and made her way to the kitchen.

She was happy to know Joey was ok, but the fact that everything hit him s hard scared her. she supposed she could contribute everything to the fact that he found out after he and his father fought, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more wrong.

"I guess I should just be thankful he's safe." She mumbled to herself.

Anzu gathered a few food items and began to prepare a meal for Joey and herself.

_Ring…ring…ring..._

Anzu dropped what she was doing and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Anzu, it's Tristan. Have you heard from Joey yet?" Tristan he replied frantically.

"Yea, he's here. Why?" she asked.

"Ok, I'm on my way over." Tristan said. before she could reply he hung up.

"Who was it?" she heard behind her. she turned to see Joey, freshly showered and squeaky clean.

"Tristan." She answered.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. he was looking for you. He sounded frantic." She explained. "He's on his way over."

"Hmm, wonder what's got his panties in a twist." Joey pondered out loud. Anzu giggled.

* * *

**ding dong ding dong ding dong **

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Anzu said walking to the front door. She opened it to reveal a pissed off Tristan and a somewhat confused Pharaoh.

"Geez, Tristan. What's the rush?" Anzu joked. He didn't reply, only pushed passed her rudely. "Hey! Tristan what's the matter with you?" she scolded.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Who? Joey?" she asked.

"Yes, Joey! Who else would I want to see! That jack ass boyfriend of yours?!"

"Tristan I thing you need to calm down." Atem said stepping in to defend Anzu.

"No actually, I don't!" Tristan exclaimed. "Now of all times is a good time not to be calm!"

"What the hall is wrong with you?" Joey asked walking in from the kitchen. Tristan whirled around and lunged at Joey, pushing him back into the wall and holding him up by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Tristan screamed.

"What are you talking about?!" Joey exclaimed trying to break free.

"Tristan let him go!" Anzu said, but her complaints fell on def ears.

"The police are looking for you. They were at you place and mine." Tristan explained.

"What? Why?" Joey asked confused. Tristan was silent. He starred Joey down searching for any signs of deception. He didn't find any.

Tristan releases Joey's collar letting him relax off the wall. Once everyone was calm, Atem spoke up.

"Now, what's going on?" he asked.

"The police were at your apartment." Tristan started. He took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down, man." Joey shook his head.

"Just tell me." He answered. Tristan paused to think.

"Your dad's dead." He finally said.

"W…what?" Joey stuttered breathless. "H…h…how?"

"Someone or something hit him in the head." Tristan explained.

"Do they think it was Joey?" Anzu asked worried.

"He's a suspect until they figure out what happened, or he gives an alibi."

They all looked to Joey who was seemingly in a trans.

"Joey are you ok?" Anzu asked. He looked up at her.

"Maybe I should turn myself in." he suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Atem replied.

"Do you need a ride?" Anzu asked.

"No, I'll be alright." Joey answered. Anzu hugged him.

"If you need a lawyer call me and I'll call my dad, ok." She said. he nodded.

"Thanks for dinner." He continued before walking out the door. The group was silent as he disappeared through the doorway.

"There's dinner." Tristan asked suddenly interested.

Anzu glared at him and punched him in the arm.

* * *

Late that Night

Ding dong…

The hall light flipped on.

Ding dong…

The foyer light flipped on.

Ding Dong….

The front porch light flipped on, lighting the figure standing there.

Anzu opened the front door to reveal Joey carrying a few duffle bags.

"Joey? What happened is everything ok?" she asked.

"They questioned me for awhile and then let me go." He explained. "The problem is, I don't have anywhere to go." He continued.

Anzu smiled lightly and stepped aside, letting Joey enter.

* * *

A/N: Ok it may be awhile before I have chapter 20 up, then again it may not, it just depends on how wrapped up I get in some other stories I'm working on. Send me some love people. Reviews are my life blood. Right there to the right, you see it? Good now … PRESS THE BUTTON. Thanks!

-RED


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Readers,

I want to thank each and everyone of you for all your support and devotion as I wrote this story. As I'm sure you've all noticed I have fallen behind in my updates. I want to apologize for my neglagence and I compare this to a band aid, I must rip it off quickly. So with out further a do, until further notice Class Trip is dicontinued.

This is not a desicion I am taking lightly, nor one that I wish to make at all but as of recently my head has been in several different places and since I have no ideas for this story I am going to focus on the others until I can get my head back in the game. I know some of you will and are upset with me because of this but with senior year, college prep, and the countless other ideas floating around in my head this story has no hope until I can focus on it better.

So to all of you I say thanks for your support and I hope to be back to this story soon.

-RED


End file.
